Les envahisseurs et le Comité
by Alaudy
Summary: Antoine est confronté à des événements pour le moins étranges : les chats tentent de prendre le pouvoir, Mathieu disparaît mystérieusement et un sombre complot menace Internet. Vas-t-il, avec l'aide de ses amis youtubers, réussir à lever le voile sur la vérité et par la même occasion sauver le monde ? Web Team
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Mathieu était assis à son bureau devant son ordinateur. Les yeux fixés sur l'écran, sourcils froncés, il était en proie à une intense réflexion. Quelque chose clochait, il en était maintenant certain. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Il fallait qu'il prévienne les autres. Il fallait...

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, le stoppant net dans ses réflexions. Il enregistra son travail et se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Devant lui se tenait deux femmes et un homme d'une taille inhabituellement grande, habillés en costumes et chemises entièrement noir et portant des lunettes de soleil. Visages figés et sans expressions, l'air austère et même carrément antipathique. A gauche une brune avec un carré court absolument symétrique et un visage rectangulaire. A droite un gros balèze chauve. Au milieu une femme aux cheveux roux flamboyant, dégringolant le long de ses épaules, qui perçait des trous dans sa tête avec ses yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?" demanda Mathieu sur la défensive.

La femme du milieu sorti de sa veste une plaque dorée avec trois C s'entrelaçant et lui colla sous le nez.

"Bonjour, CCC*, nous voudrions vous posez quelques questions."

Trop tard.

* * *

*Comité Contre les Chats

Alors Disclaimer : Bien évidement les personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs et non à moi. De plus je précise bien que je me sert des personnages mit en scènes et non des personnes réels. Si j'apprends que ces personnes sont dérangés pas les fanfictions, il est évident que je retirerais la mienne.

C'est ma première fic, alors je suis totalement un peu stressé quand à sa réception.

J'espère que ça vas vous plaire...

Sinon, désolé pour l'orthographe. Je sais que je suis nul pour ça. Je recherche activement une beta pour m'aider, pour la correction mais pas seulement, pour avoir un retour sur ce que je fais et tout et tout... Donc si vous avez le temps et vous êtes gentille (ou pas d'ailleurs, j'adore les réprimandes et les remarques acides) contactez moi:)


	2. Les Protocoles des Chats Félons

PS : Cette fiction se base en partie sur l'épisode hors-série de SLG « The end » où Mathieu rencontre ses « producteurs ». Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu ou qui ne s'en souviennent pas, lien.

L'histoire peut vraiment commencer maintenant:)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Les Protocoles des Chats Félons**

_Une semaine plus tôt._

Antoine était assis à sa place habituel au Dernier Bar où Mathieu devait le retrouver, buvant une bière en attendant l'arrivée de son ami. Quand il le vit entrer, il lui signala sa présence d'un – plus ou moins subtil - geste de la main. Mathieu le rejoignit après avoir pris sa conso au bar.

"Alors, demanda Antoine, comment ça c'est passé ton entretient au siège de la production?

- Mal, répondit Mathieu avant de boire un grand coup.

- Sérieux? J'aurais jamais imaginé que toi t'aurais des problème d'audience...

- Non c'est pas ça, t'inquiètes tout vas bien de ce coté là, j'ai jamais eu autant d'abonnés. Mais tu sais ce que c'est, ils faut toujours qu'ils trouvent quelque chose à redire.

- Dans ce cas là t'as pas à t'en faire, c'est pas contre toi.

- Non mais ça fait chier. Maintenant ils demandent à examiner mes sujets avant que je publie.

-Les cons."

Antoine était sincèrement désolé pour son ami. D'autant plus que lui même avait son propre entretient dans quelques jours. Habituellement il ne s'en faisait pas pour ce genre de chose, mais là Mathieu lui donnait des raisons de douter. Il remarqua que Mathieu tripotait une feuille qu'il avait en main depuis qu'il était arrivé.

"C'est quoi ça?

- C'est rien, une liste bizarre que j'ai trouvé. Je regarderais ça chez moi"

Disant cela, Mathieu plia le papier et le fourra dans son sac.

"Si on pouvait parler d'autre chose maintenant."

Antoine accepta avec plaisir. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres quand Antoine remarqua deux personnes qui les fixaient en chuchotant, accoudées au bar. Il le fit remarquer à Mathieu par un signe discret et celui-ci se retourna pour les observer. Antoine leva les yeux au ciel. De la délicatesse bordel, c'est pas trop demandé! Les deux inconnus se turent, ayant conscience d'avoir était repérés. Mathieu lui refit face et haussa les épaules face à son regard accusateur.

" Roooh c'est bon, puis c'est eux qui ont commencer à nous dévisager. Ils ont qu'a venir nous voir s'ils ont quelque chose à dire.

- Pas une raison. Ils sont peut-être timide.

- Excuse moi Mr-Antoine-super-star, mais j'ai pas encore l'habitude d'être harceler en permanence"

Il s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose d'éminemment spirituel et pertinent, mais les deux fans s'étaient finalement rapprochés. Il y avait une fille - relativement jolie avec ses grands cheveux, grand yeux mais un certain manque de poitrine - et un garçon qui les regardaient bizarrement. La première paraissant plus réservée et tentait de retenir son compagnon apparemment tout excité.

"Salut, commença-t-elle, vous êtes bien Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel?

- En personne, répondit ce dernier en souriant.

- Cool. On voudrait vous dire qu'on adore ce que vous faites.

- Merci.

- On voulait aussi vous demander autre chose... rajouta le mec alors que sa copine était prête à s'en aller.

- Arrête, chuchota-t-elle, tu vas pas les embêter avec tes histoires."

Elle avait l'air franchement gênée, et l'autre gars était trop enthousiaste pour être honnête. Antoine se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien leur vouloir.

"Laisse-moi, se défendit-il sans succès

- Allez, vous voulez une photo, c'est ça? Dit Antoine nonchalamment. Pas la peine d'être gêné, on fait ça tout le temps vous savez."

Le garçon leva un sourcils et le regarda bizarrement.

"Non, sans façon merci"

Antoine rougit violemment et essaya d'ignorer Mathieu qui pouffait sans retenu. Il allait en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin des temps celle là. Le mec fit un petit geste de la main en balayant l'air en avant de s'adresser à nouveau aux deux garçons.

"Je voulais savoir, dit-il sur le ton de la confidence, est-ce que vous avez des renseignements sur la Conspiration des Chats?"

Le pire, c'est qu'il avait l'air vraiment sérieux. Derrière lui sa copine les regardait d'un air désolé.

" La quoi? Demanda Mathieu

- La Conspiration des Chats, répéta-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Quoi vous n'avez pas entendus les rumeurs? Il parait que les services secrets du gouvernement ont découverts des informations sur les plans secrets des chats pour la conquête du monde. Apparemment ils auraient déjà infiltrés les plus hautes sphères de la société, ils manipuleraient les médias, les hommes politiques, les chefs d'entreprises...

- Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec nous? Demanda Mathieu, perplexe.

- Eh bien vu que vous avez des contacts avec les médias, peut être que vous avez entendu des choses, des noms ou je ne sais quoi..."

Ils s'entre regardèrent, ne sachant quoi répondre. C'était à la fois déconcertant et foncièrement agaçant, car il sous-entendais quand même qu'ils étaient vendus au grand magnat de la télévision et des médias.

"Non désolé, on sait rien, répondit Mathieu.

- Et on a _pas_ de contact avec les médias." ajouta Antoine.

Apparemment le mec n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

"Non mais j'ai pas dit ça pour vous vexer...

- Bon on vas pas vous harceler toute la soirée, dit la fille en retenant son ami par le bras. En tout cas on est très content de vous avoir vu.

- C'était un plaisir"

Et elle traînât dehors son amis qui, bien qu'aillant l'air déçu, ne protesta pas. Ils furent tranquille pour le reste de a soirée.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_Mesdames et Messieurs bonsoir. Aujourd'hui une révélation choc du président bouscule l'opinion : il a en effet annoncé la découverte des documents attestant l'existante d'un complot félin pour la conquête du monde. En direct de l'Élysée, notre correspondant Jean-Hubert nous en dis plus._

_Oui bonsoir. C'est désormais officiels, les services secrets du gouvernement ont mis la main sur un document d'une importance déterminante pour la survie de l'humanité. Le président a fait hier après-midi une annonce pour dévoiler aux citoyens les informations contenues dans ces fameux documents, Les Protocoles des Chats Félons, révélant à tous leur malfaisante machination pour l'asservissement de l'humanité. Une partie est paru dans les journaux nationaux, extraits de comptes rendus de leurs réunions secrètes. En représailles et face à l'échec de leur plan initial, les chats ont décidés de frapper un grand coup et de mener une attaque militaire de grande ampleur. Pour lutter contre la menace, le Comité Contre les Chats s'est vu chargé de recruter des troupes spéciale et de prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires à la neutralisation des espions infiltrés.A vous les studios._

_Merci Jean-Hubert. Assurément une affaire à suivre. Et sans transition nous retrouvons pour un reportage sur l'élevage des écrevisses sauvages..._

Antoine leva la télécommande pour éteindre le programme. C'était vraiment... inattendu. Il se rappela le mec bizarre qui les avait abordés quelques jours plus tôt lui et Mathieu et n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il avait eu raison.

Ils étaient tout deux tranquillement chez Links en train de discuter quand il avait reçu un appel alarmé de Nyo lui disant d'allumer la télé. Et maintenant ils se regardaient sans trop savoir quoi dire.

"Alors on est en guerre? Demanda Antoine

- Il semblerais, répondit Mathieu.

- Non mais c'est pas possible! Les chatons, ils sont tout doux, tout mignon, tout rond...

- Tu t'es fait avoir Links. On s'est tous fait avoir, dit Antoine.

- Parlez pour vous, corrigea Mathieu. Je vous rappel que j'ai toujours milité contre l'invasion des chats. J'ai même rejoint le CCC...

- Avant de le quitter pour toi même adopter un _pitit chaton trop mignon_, le coupa Antoine en mimant une petite voix ridicule.

- Eh, laisse Wifi en dehors de ça!"

Antoine ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut coupé dans son élan par le coussin du canapé qui s'abattit en plein dans sa tronche. Visiblement Mathieu avait décidé d'user d'arguments un peu plus percutant pour convaincre son ami.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Les jours passaient et la lutte contre les chats progressait pas à pas. Enfin c'est ce qu'Antoine pouvait lire dans les journaux, les affrontements ayant lieux assez loin d'ici. Malgré tout il était anxieux. Il s'inquiétait parce que Nyo l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'il avait été approché par le CCC et qu'il s'engageait dans la brigade spéciale. Et puis aussi pour ce truc à propos de la survie de l'humanité.

Mais autour de lui les choses étaient calme. Il se contentait de lire les nouvelles en observateur passif. Le CCC s'arrangeait pour dénicher les espions infiltrés dans toutes les branches de la société. Il y avait des scientifiques, des politiciens, et surtout des agents des médias accusés de manipuler l'opinion. Des youtubers aussi. Les accusations revenants le plus souvent étaient trahison et diffusion de propagande.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ces événements. Depuis le début, la situation lui paraissait tellement surréaliste. Il aurait bien voulu partager ses impressions avec ses amis, comme Mathieu par exemple, mais ce dernier était injoignable depuis quelques jours. Plus de signe de vie sur internet, il ne répondait plus à ses appels... Ce simple fait l'accaparait d'ailleurs bien plus que la situation politique actuelle.

Il était justement en train de lui laisser un énième message vocal quand quelqu'un s'acharna violemment sur sa sonnette. Qu'est-ce que les gens peuvent être chiants quand ils s'y mettent. Il ouvrit la porte. A son grand étonnement Links l'attendais, un air sérieux, un peu contrarié et surtout soulagé au visage.

"Ah Antoine t'es là! Pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient eu toi aussi.

- Attend quoi? Qui c'est ils? Et pourquoi moi _aussi_?

- Alors ils ne t'ont pas rendu visite. Pas encore du moins. Tant mieux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes là?

- Je vais tout t'expliquer. Pour l'instant laisse tomber ce que tu fait et suis moi."

Devant le ton autoritaire, et aussi légèrement hystérique de son ami, Antoine lui obéit sans discuter. Après tout à quoi servent les amis si on ne peut pas les suivre sans poser de question quand ils débarquent chez vous en déblatérant des inepties.

Links le conduisit d'un pas rapide à travers la ville. Antoine lui faisait confiance certes mais quand même, des explications ne seraient pas de trop.

"Où tu m'emmène?

- Rejoindre les autres. Il se passe des choses Antoine. On t'en aurais parlé, mais tu as été plutôt silencieux ces derniers temps. Des choses inquiétantes. Depuis la disparition de Mathieu, on ne pouvait plus les ignorer. Et puis avec...

- Tu sais ce qu'il est arrivé à Mathieu? " Le coupa Antoine abruptement.

Ce n'étais pas qu'il ne prêtais pas une attention vigilante à ce qu'il disait avant, mais l'arrivée du nom de son ami l'avait brusquement interpellé. Links hocha la tête gravement. Il inspira un coup avant de lâcher sa bombe.

"Il a été pris par le CCC."

Quoi? Le CCC? Mais ça n'avait pas de sens! Pourquoi le CCC s'intéresserait-il à Mathieu? Et quand bien même il aurait été inquiété, les noms de toutes les personnes appréhendées étaient publiés dans la presse, et il était plutôt sûr de ne pas y avoir vu celui de son ami.

"Si tu crois qu'ils se gênent pour agir dans l'ombre. Mais fais moi confiance, on sait de source sûr que c'est bien ce qui c'est passé. Et ce n'est pas la seule chose insensée qui ce soit produite. En fait, on croit fermement que le CCC n'est pas ce qu'il semble être.

- Comment ça "pas ce qu'il semble être"? De quelles choses insensées tu parles? Et puis c'est qui _on_?

- Tu vas le voir tout de suite" répondit Links avant de stopper leur course devant un bâtiment bien connu.

Ils s'étaient arrête devant la boutique du Hard Corner de Benzaie. Antoine, dont la tête tourbillonnait déjà de questions, ne prit même pas la peine d'être surpris. Ils passèrent la porte avec la petite sonnerie habituelle et furent accueilli par le non-moins habituel "Bonjour et bienvenue dans Le Hard-corner" auquel Links répondit par un soupir agacé.

"Sérieux mec, tu me connais maintenant est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire?"

Mais devant intransigeance de son camarade Links dû se faire une raison et il lui donna le mot de passe attestant de son identité. Une fois les formalités accomplit dans les règles, Benzaie leur fit signe de le suivre et les conduisit dans l'arrière boutique. Quand ils furent dissimulés dans la réserve, il actionna un mécanisme caché dans un mur et, à la grande stupéfaction d'Antoine, le dit mur pivota pour laisser apparaître un passage souterrain.

"Depuis quand c'est là ça?"

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre, mais ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'escalier en lui indiquant de les suivre. Ne savant pas trop s'il devait tendre vers l'inquiétude ou la curiosité, Antoine s'engagea à son tour dans le passage sombre.

* * *

Merci à Hizerielle, Kalincka, Kidalie, Lady-Marlene et Nagetive pour leur gentilles reviews. Je ne me rendait pas compte quand j'étais lectrice d'à quel point c'est agréable, je vais faire attention à commenter plus souvent maintenant.

J'ai découvert l'outils statistique et j'ai déjà 58 vues dont une en Chine ! C'est rigolo. Bon ça vous parait sans doute rien mais c'est tout nouveau pour moi.

Et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques, je prend tout avec le sourire.


	3. Le club des 6

PS : Dans ce chapitre apparaissent de nouveaux personnages. Bon tout le monde connaît Mathieu, Antoine, Links, Nyo et le Fossoyeur qui apparaissent régulièrement dans les fics. Mais j'évoque aussi Benzaie, Durendal et Loki Jackal qui sont moins présent (surtout pour le dernier). Si vous ne connaissez pas je vous incite à aller voir ce qu'ils font, mais rassurez-vous ce n'est pas indispensable à la compréhension de l'histoire et ils restent secondaire.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Le club des 6**

Il descendit une volée de marche raide et sombre, s'accrochant au murs de chaque cotés et avançant légèrement de biais pour garder son équilibre menacé par l'étroitesse des marches et le manque de lumière.

Il atterri dans une cave éclairée au plafond par des néons blancs industriel, dont l'un clignotait de manière exaspérante. Espace gris béton, au plafond bas, relativement humide, vide mis à part une grande table ovale trônant au centre et autour de laquelle étaient assis un groupe qui semblait les attendre. Il les connaissait au moins de vue, certains étaient des amis. Tous youtubers. Il y avait Le Fossoyeur et Durendal, qui faisaient tout deux des critiques cinéma, et le Docteur Loki Jackal, sexologue de son état. Avec Links, Benzaie et lui-même ils formaient un groupe de six personnes.

"Enfin vous êtes là, on commençait à s'inquiéter, dit Loki

- Salut Antoine, heureux de te savoir toujours parmi nous. Tu l'as mis au courant? Dit le Fossoyeur, s'adressant à Links pour le dernière phrase.

- Presque, répondit celui-ci. Assied toi Antoine, on vas tout t'expliquer."

Il s'exécuta en même temps que Links et Benzaie. Son regard parcourait l'assemblée, allant d'un visage à l'autre. Certains semblaient détendus, d'autres plus stressés. Tous le fixaient.

"Bon, repris Links, on en était où?

- Si tu m'expliquais ce que ce passe exactement? Demanda Antoine plus que jamais décidé à obtenir des réponses.

- _Exactement_, ça vas être difficile. En fait personne ne sait pas précisément ce qui ce passe. Mais on est au courant de certains éléments assez inquiétant."

Il lança un regard à l'ensemble de l'assistance, prit une grande aspiration et repris son discoure.

"Comme tu t'en doute, tout tourne autour du CCC. Au début, ce n'était pas grand chose. Certains d'entre nous avaient des problèmes pour poster leur vidéo, et ce de manière arbitraire. Puis la production a commencé à agir bizarrement, devenant avec certains plus intrusive et agressive qu'a l'ordinaire, et ce malgré les bonnes audiences. Quel rapport avec le CCC tu vas me dire? Et bien on a aperçu à plusieurs reprise trois de ses agents au siège de la production à tenir des réunions secrètes, et cela coïncidait étrangement avec les prises de décisions suspectes. Il parait même qu'il existerait une liste de youtuber à cibler, que Mathieu l'aurait trouvée et que ce serait la raison de son arrestation.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'il a rapporté des documents après son entretient avec la production... Mais pourquoi le CCC ferait-il une chose pareil? Ni Mathieu ni les autres ne sont des traîtres, et la guerre contre les chats se présentent bien.

-Ça on n'en sait vraiment rien. Les combats ont lieu loin d'ici, et personne n'en est encore revenu. Les médias, en tant de guerre, c'est pas vraiment digne de confiance. Alors, peut être ont-ils eu peur qu'on découvre que ça ne vas pas si bien que ça? Peut-être veulent-ils régler des comptes personnels sous l'excuse de la guerre? Peut être même que les espions félins ont infiltrés le CCC ! Plusieurs hypothèses sont possibles.

- Mouais. Je veux pas jouer les rabats-joie mais ça me semble un peu léger comme infos pour crier au complot.

- C'est ce qu'on se disait aussi. Jusqu'à ce qu'un événement nous empêche le moindre doute. Montre lui."

Cette dernière phrase ne s'adressait pas à lui mais au Fossoyeur, assis à l'autre bout de la table. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui, celui d'Antoine y compris. Le Fossoyeur lui tourna le dos et tira sur l'encolure de sa chemise pour laisser apparaître le haut de son dos, à la naissance de sa nuque. A cet endroit, au grand effarement d'Antoine, apparaissait une sorte d'implant métallique. Une plaquette grise foncée avec des loupiotes clignotantes et des circuits de toutes les couleurs. La plupart des fils électriques étaient coupés et crépitaient de petites étincelles.

Ancrée dans la chair.

"Mais c'est quoi ce truc?

- Je suis sûr de rien, répondit le concerné et lui refaisant face. C'est Durendal qui l'a remarqué alors qu'on faisait une collaboration ensemble. Il a réussi à le désactiver. Sans ça je ne m'en serais même pas rendu compte.

- On penses que ça sert à contrôler les pensées, intervint le ci-nommé.

- On l'a remarqué quelques temps après mon passage aux quartiers général de RPTR TV. Je pense que c'est à ce moment là qu'ils me l'ont installé."

Depuis quelques temps le groupe audiovisuel RPTR TV approchait les youtubers à succès comme le Fossoyeur. Jusque là ça ne lui paraissait pas méchant.

"Et avant que tu ne pose la question, non, on ne sait pas qui c'est _ils_ exactement. Ni quel est l'objectif de tout ça. Mais quoi que ce soit la réponse doit être putain d'énorme, dit Links

- Et ça à un rapport avec l'enquête du CCC, on en est quasiment sûr, ajouta Loki.

- Et avec l'arrestation de Mathieu" conclut Antoine.

Il commençait à comprendre et acceptait progressivement la situation. Pas qu'il la trouvait moins dingue, mais après tout il était dans un monde où l'humanité était en guerre contre les chats. La réalité était donc un concept relativement flexible.

"Donc qu'est ce qu'on fait? Repris-t-il

- Il faut absolument qu'on découvre ce qui ce passe, dit Links

- Je propose de retourner aux quartier général de RPTR TV et faire comme si l'implant était toujours fonctionnel pour récolter des informations, proposa le Fossoyeur

- Jouer les espions? C'est trop risqué, contesta Durendal. Et si ils essayent de faire marcher leur machin et que tu te fais prendre?

- Si je loupes les réunions ça n'en paraîtra pas moins suspect. Et puis vous avez entendus Links: il nous faut absolument des informations.

- Des informations oui, repris Links, mais sans éveiller les soupçons pour autant. Chacun doit continuer ses activités comme si de rien était.

- Me rendre à RPTR TV fait parti de mes activités, insista le Fossoyeur.

- Ok. Si personne ne s'y oppose, tu feras l'espion chez RPTR TV" dit Links

Les regards se tournèrent les uns vers les autres à la recherche de l'accord collectif. Durendal fini lui aussi par se résigner – à contre-cœur - et hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

"Bien, repris Links.

- Et pour Mathieu? dit Antoine. On va pas le laisser aux mains du CCC.

- Faudrait d'abord savoir où il est avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Ils gardent les prisonniers dans un lieu différent du bâtiment principal, un lieu secret, dit Benzaie.

- J'ai mon rendez-vous avec la production demain. Je pourrais me renseigner si c'est vraiment là-bas qu'il a fait des découvertes compromettantes » dit Antoine.

Links hocha la tête pour signifier son accord.

« Et sinon, pourquoi pas directement aller au CCC pour leur demander? Proposa Loki

- Quoi? Genre on arrive là-bas et on demande gentiment où se situ leur base secrète?

- Ils ont un service pour recevoir les civiles. Pour l'information, et les dénonciations aussi. On a rien à perdre à aller faire un tour.

- Si tu es volontaire, ça roule, dit Links."

Donc pour récap il y avait trois missions de prévu : le Fossoyeur qui espionne RPTR TV, Loki qui rend visite au CCC et pour finir Antoine et son rendez-vous au siège de la prod. Benzaie avait un peu protesté contre le fait de n'avoir rien à faire, n'aimant pas trop rester à part, mais Links avait assisté pour que rien ne dérange leur logique habituelle, et son travail au Hard Corner demandait à ce qu'il reste sur place. L'avantage c'est qu'ils auraient toujours quelqu'un à "la base" comme point de chute "au cas où". En effet, dans leur grande paranoïa ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas se contacter par portable, mails, ou quelconques moyens pouvant potentiellement être sous surveillance du CCC, mais de se contenter du téléphone fixe de la base. Antoine trouvait toutes ces mesures de sécurités légèrement exagérées mais il se contenta de se taire et d'accepter le credo du "on n'est jamais trop prudent".

"Et toi Links qu'est ce que tu vas faire?

- J'ai un truc de prévu mais rien n'est encore sûr. Je devrais mettre la mains sur quelqu'un qui - je l'espère - pourra nous aider. Je préfère ne pas en dire plus pour l'instant.

- Ok. Durendal?

- Désolé les gars mais en ce moment j'ai des projets professionnels qui me prennent tout mon temps, pas une minute à moi pour jouer les espions.

- Je vois, t'inquiètes on comprend."

La réunion terminée, ils remontèrent dans la boutique et partirent en se souhaitant bonne chance pour leurs prochaines missions.

En rentrant chez lui, Antoine ne cessa de cogiter et continua ainsi jusqu'au soir. Il avait du mal à mesurer dans quoi il s'embarquait. Ses sentiments étaient confus, entre excitation, appréhension et crainte pour Mathieu et pour le Fossoyeur. Il ne savait pas s'il devait avoir hâte d'être le lendemain ou s'il devait l'anticiper avec crainte. En tout cas une chose était sûr : il voulait des réponses et ferais tout pour les obtenir.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Antoine attendait dans le grand hall d'entrée du siège de la production. Assis sur une des chaises en pastique noir alignées le long du mur, il tapotait ses doigts sur le classeur posé sur ses genoux tout en examinant la mosaïque au plafond. Antoine n'était pas très patient, voila pourquoi d'habitude il s'arrangeait pour arriver pile à l'heure à ses rendez-vous. Mais aujourd'hui était un peu spécial.

Il était anxieux. Pas pour les raisons habituelles, depuis un moment déjà il savait que ses bonnes audiences lui assuraient une certaine sécurité. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait était bien sûr sa "mission" et les révélations qu'elle était sensée lui apporter. Du coup il avait pris de l'avance. Plus qu'une personne à passer et se serait son tour.

La dernière candidate revenait justement de son entretient. Il croisa son regard de loin. Elle avait les yeux rougis et les paupières enflées mais affichait sur son visage un sourire rayonnant sans doute forcé. Il lui sembla pendant une seconde qu'elle le reconnaissait, mais l'instant d'après elle détournait le regard. Quand elle passa devant lui, elle trébucha et fit tomber les papiers qu'elle tenait. Antoine, dans sa grande bonté d'âme, se leva pour l'aider à les ramasser.

"Merci, dit la fille avant de relever les yeux vers lui. Tu es Antoine Daniel n'est-ce pas?

- Le seul et l'unique, répondit-il en souriant, et toi tu t'appelles?"

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être charmeur avec toutes ses fans, mais apparemment celle-ci venait de passer un mauvais moment alors autant lui être agréable. Et puis elle était plutôt jolie, avec une poitrine plantureuse et un décolleté plongeant, donc s'était pas bien difficile.

"Moi c'est Alicia.

- Et bien enchanté. Donc tu as une chaîne youtube toi aussi?

- Oui, oui une chaîne de make up. Mais bon en ce moment ça vas pas fort alors je suis pas sûre de continuer...

- Merde. Je suis vraiment désolé."

Antoine se donna une claque mentale. Dans la catégorie questions stupides il méritait vraiment une médaille.

"Pour l'instant ils réfléchissent sur mon cas. Je dois repasser dans deux semaines.

- Bonne chance alors.

- J'aime pas vraiment m'en remettre à la chance. En fait ce qui pourrait m'aider ce serait que quelqu'un d'un peu connu parle de ma chaîne. Comme ce que tu fais avec ton 29. Tu vois?"

Ce n'étais pas bien difficile de comprendre où elle voulais en venir. Elle venait de passer en un instant de la catégorie "charmante demoiselle en détresse" à "pouffiasse opportuniste".

"Non désolé je fais pas ce genre de truc.

- Ah. C'est dommage. Je te donne quand même mon numéro au cas où tu changerais d'avis. En tout cas bonne chance pour ton entretiens, quoi que je doute que toi tu en ais besoins".

Sur ce elle griffonna sur un bout de papier qu'elle lui fourra dans la main avant de le saluer et de partir. Antoine regarda un instant le prénom et le numéro, écrit à l'encre turquoise et avec – pitié – des cœur à la place des points des i, puis le froissa et le mit dans sa poche sans lui prêter plus d'intérêt.

Pendant ce temps le candidat devant lui était parti à son entretient, le laissant seul. Il repensait à ce que Mathieu lui avait dit le jour de son audience, repassant en boucle ses paroles dans l'espoir d'avoir une révélation subite. Mais il du rapidement s'avouer à lui-même que c'était clairement inutile. Au lieu de se torturer l'esprit, il revérifia encore une fois tout les documents sur son émission qu'il avait préparé. Pas plus constructif mais il fallait bien occuper son temps. Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla infiniment long, mais qui en réalité devais se limiter à une dizaine de minutes, une femme d'un certain âge vint le chercher. Tailleur stricte gris souris, chignon noir serré où se détachaient quelques mèches claires et petites lunette rectangulaires avec des branches fines et stylisées.

La mise au point se passa étrangement bien. Aucune réflexion désobligeante sur la façon dont il menait ses affaires, ni d'indication sur les sujets à aborder ou éviter. Surprenant, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Mais sa mission n'était pas terminé. La séance terminée, il pris congés de la femme au tailleur et fit semblant de s'en aller avant de revenir sur ses pas et de se planquer dans un couloir désert. Il retint son souffle pour faire le moins de bruit possible quand la femme au tailleur repassa devant son couloir pour aller chercher le prochain examiné. Une fois que le bruit de ses talons claquant contre le sol se fit moins entendre, il se remit en mouvement. Jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui : personne. Il se détendit et relâcha son souffle. Il pouvait commencer à farfouiller.

Il remonta le couloir, colla son oreille contre la première porte pour savoir si quelqu'un était à l'intérieur. Vide. Il essaya alors de l'ouvrir, mais elle était fermé à clé. Pas de chance, mais il lui en restait plein à tester dans ce grand couloir. Mais il déchanta rapidement. Toutes les pièces étaient soient occupées, soit fermées à clés. Visiblement la production prenait la sécurité très au sérieux. Ce qui en soit était déjà un élément intéressant, mais sûrement pas suffisant. Sa seule chance était maintenant de s'introduire dans la salle des interrogatoires qui resterait ouverte le temps que les examinateurs prennent leur pause café.

Il attendit donc qu'ils sortent tous pour se faufiler à l'intérieur en catimini. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il fondit sur le bureau et s'empressa de fouiller tout les tiroirs.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_"Mesdames, Messieurs_

_Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. J'ai le plaisir de vous apprendre la victoire de nos troupes contre l'envahisseur félin lors de ce que nos généraux ont qualifié de La bataille décisive dans cette guerre. Certes les affrontements ne sont pas encore terminés, mais je crois pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que nous sortirons vainqueurs de cette terrible épreuve. Cependant, nous n'oublions pas ce qui a pousser l'ennemi à sortir de son trou. Les Protocoles des Chats Félons découverts par le CCC nous mettent face à la terrifiante réalité : l'ennemi intérieur est parmi nous, et c'est maintenant sur ce terrain qu'il nous faut le combattre._

_C'était un engagement essentiel de ma campagne présidentielle de garantir la sécurité de nos concitoyens et le maintient de l'ordre et la paix civile. C'est dans ce but qu'avec Mesdames et Messieurs les ministres ici présents nous avons chercher des solutions rapides, solides et efficaces visant à lutter contre l'infiltration du terrorisme félin. Et je suis fier aujourd'hui de vous présenter nos accords, que je veux saluer comment un moment décisif pour l'avènement de l'internet civilisé._

_D'une part, il nous faut réguler la propagande. La nouvelle loi prévoit d'abord l'envoi de mails d'avertissements aux internautes délictueux, avertissements gradués en cas de récidive, voire la possibilité de suspendre temporairement l'accès à l'internet. Cette démarche pédagogique sera bien sûr réservée aux citoyens de bonne foi, qui, naïvement dupés, diffuse la propagande ennemie sans même s'en rendre compte. En revanche, les terroristes, les traîtres à la patrie, ceux qui participent sciemment à l'endoctrinement ennemie en manipulant l'opinion, ceux-ci seront sévèrement punis._

_Nous avons aussi mis en place la possibilité d'en appeler à la conscience du citoyen, lui donner le moyen de rentrer dans le droit chemin en signalant lui-même les internautes délinquant au CCC. De même, les fournisseurs d'accès s'engagent à mettre en place des dispositifs de filtrage retirant automatiquement les fichiers fallacieux au moment de leur apparition._

_Il y a également des mesures d'urgence à prendre en ce qui concerne la recherche active des terroristes. La nouvelle loi met l'accent sur le retrait des obstacles à l'investigation. Il est permis dès aujourd'hui au CCC d'inculper toute personne soupçonnée de terrorisme pour la durée qui lui semblera nécessaire. De plus, le CCC a maintenant toute autorité pour éditer les mandats lui donnant accès aux bases de données personnelles détenues par tout particulier ou groupe privé, notamment les fournisseur d'accès internet, liés à une enquête. Il est bien évidement interdit aux groupes concernés d'informer les personnes ciblées de la transmission des données. Enfin les dispositions concernant les écoutes téléphoniques et la géolocalisation en temps réel ont été améliorées._

_Pour finir, je tient à féliciter tous les députés qui ont votés en faveur du projet. En promulguant cet accord historique, vous avez pris une responsabilité, et même un risque. Mais vous saviez que le risque était encore plus grand à ne rien faire. Grâce à vous, la France vas retrouver une position de pays leader dans la sécurité et la civilisation des nouveaux réseaux, et mettre ainsi définitivement un terme à la menace féline. "_

Le président reposa le micro et recula de quelques pas pour se mettre au même niveau que les responsables du CCC derrière lui, sur la scène montée à l'occasion de son discours dans les locaux du CCC. Ils avancèrent tous en bord de scène, souriant allégrement au public et s'échangeant des poignées de mains chaleureuses, le tout sous une slave d'applaudissements et d'acclamations du public enthousiaste.

Au fond de la salle, se détachant de la foule exaltée, Loki sortait son portable et composait le numéro de son chef de groupe.

"Allo Links? On a un problème.

- Si c'est important surtout ne dit rien. On se voit demain tu-sais-où alors prépares ton rapport mais ne donne aucune infos par téléphone.

- Ok. On se voit demain."

Loki ferma son téléphone et porta son regard sur la démonstration de joie devant lui.

"Ainsi s'éteint la liberté, sous une pluie d'applaudissements"

* * *

Nagetive : Oh mon dieux mais tu as raison ! Et je suis sûr que le Nouvel Ordre Mondial est derrière tout ça...

Sinon merci pour ta proposition, mais je pense écrire quelque chose d'assez long donc j'aurais besoins de quelqu'un de dispo plus longtemps. Et merci de commenter :)


	4. Tisane et chocolat

**Chapitre 3 – Tisane et chocolat**

Le Fossoyeur était en train de contempler la vue à travers la _grande_ baie vitrée du _grand_ bureau en haut de la _grande_ tour servant de quartier général à RPTR TV. De là il dominait la ville toute entière, et les gens en bas ressemblaient à des fourmis grouillant et s'agitant dans tout les sens.

C'était super classe.

Derrière lui les autres youtubers implantés discutaient entre eux joyeusement. Bizarrement il ne tenait pas vraiment à sa joindre à eux. Il resta là à contempler le paysage jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le chercher.

La réunion se passa sans accro. Personne ne se rendit compte que son implant avait été désactivé.

Une fois la séance terminée, ils firent tous priés de sortir. Il prit l'ascenseur en compagnie des autres sans pour autant se mêler à leur conversation.

Quelques étages plus loin trois agents en costumes noir entrèrent à leur tour dans l'ascenseur. Une brune à l'air coincée, une rouquine et un chauve baraqué. Ils avaient l'air sévères et plutôt badasse. Deux étages avant le rez-de-chaussé ils descendirent tout les trois. N'écoutant que son courage, il se fraya un passage entre les gens et partie à leur poursuite. Discrètement, cela vas sans dire. Il tourna dans un couloir où il les avait vu pénétrer et se retrouva subitement nez à nez avec la femme rousse, manquant de peu de la percuter. Surpris, il resta quelques instants sans savoir quoi dire pendant qu'elle le regardait fixement.

"Tu t'es perdu? Demande-t-elle finalement

- Je euh... Je cherche les toilettes"

Pire excuse de tout les temps. Elle n'était pas dupe puisqu'elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui jeta un regard prend-moi-pour-une-conne qui au vu de son apparence était suffisamment menaçant. Il dégluti.

"Je pense que c'est de l'autre coté" dit-il finalement avant de s'échapper dans la direction opposée, prenant tout de même soin de ne pas lui tourner tout de suite le dos.

Il y avait probablement peu de chance pour qu'elle décide de l'assassiner au détour d'un couloir, mais quand même.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Ils se retrouvaient une nouvelle fois dans la cave du Hard Corner pour une réunion top-secrète concernant le destin de l'humanité. Bon, peut être pas exactement le destin de l'humanité, mais au moins quelque chose d'approchant.

Cette fois Antoine était arrivé en avance et avait pu discuter un peu avec les autres en patientant le temps que tout le monde soit là. Ils durent aussi attendre le retour de Benzaie, occupé au-dessus avec un client, avant de pouvoir enfin commencer leurs rapports.

Links déclara la réunion ouverte. Le Fossoyeur commença son récit. Apparemment rien de trop percutant, mise à part la partie avec les agents en noir et la rousse psychopathe.

"Et sinon, repris Links, ils vous on dit quelques chose sur l'invasion? Genre de tout faire pour étouffer l'affaire?

- Non, au contraire, répondit le Fossoyeur. Il nous ont demandé d'en parler le plus possible.

- Quoi? Intervint Antoine. Et on fait quoi de la théorie sur les mensonges du CCC?

- Surprenant en effet. Mais c'est pas une raison pour abandonner. On finira bien par comprendre."

Ce fut ensuite à lui-même de faire son rapport. Rien de transcendant non plus, malheureusement. Il était parvenu à atteindre le bureau où étaient entreposés les papiers, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de tout lire. Il avait été étonné en revanche de trouver des plans de bâtiment étranges. Mais il n'avait pas pu les emporter non plus au risque d'être découvert par les producteurs.

"Ces plans que tu a vus, demanda Benzaie, c'étaient pas des espèces de bâtiments circulaire, ultramoderne et avec pleins de sous-sols?

- Si, répondit Antoine déconcerté, comment tu sais ça?

- Mec, je crois que t'as trouvé les plans de la prison secrète du CCC."

Oh putain. Il n'avait pas imaginé avoir de telles informations entre les mains. Et il les avait laissées sur place. Quel boulet.

" Est-ce que tu te souviens de l'adresse? Demanda Links

- Non.

- Essaye de te concentrer, rajouta Loki.

- C'est ce que je fais! Je repasse le moment en boucle dans ma tête, mais rien. Bordel."

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, en proie à une frustration intense, et se massa l'arête du nez. A cause de sa connerie, ils ne retrouveraient peut-être jamais Mathieu.

"On aura d'autres occasion, tempera Links. A toi Loki."

Le jeune homme commença son rapport, et rapidement Antoine arrêta de se morfondre pour se concentrer sur l'exposé - effrayant - du discours du président. Un silence grave se fit peu à peu, tous prenant conscience de la dangerosité de la situation. Une fois qu'il eut finit, tous pensait à la même chose.

"Si le CCC est corrompu comme on le croit alors..." Links ne termina pas ça phrase.

Ça n'était pas nécessaire.

"Il faut sortir Mathieu de là » Affirma Antoine en posant une main sur la table pour appuyer sa détermination.

- Hors de question de laisser son ami entre leurs mains dans de telles conditions.

"Encore faudrait-il savoir où il est" rétorqua Benzaie

Ça n'était pas méchant mais Antoine était d'humeur à le prendre mal.

"Et toi Links, intervint le Fossoyeur pour désamorcer la situation, comment tu t'en sort avec ta mission?

- Ça avance. J'ai retrouvé quelqu'un qui sait où il se trouve. J'ai rendez-vous avec lui tout à l'heure"

Ils se quittèrent sans avoir avancé plus que ça. Antoine commençait à douter de l'utilité de leur petit groupe. Seul le Fossoyeur avait conservé sa mission d'espionnage, et vu le peu qu'il avait rapporté la dernière fois, Antoine ne plaçait pas trop d'espoir en lui. Rien de personnel hein, il n'avait rien contre le bonhomme, mais il rageait de n'avoir aucun moyen d'agir par lui-même.

Le Fossoyeur semblait se rendre compte de la pression mise sur ses épaules, vu qu'il avait l'air de stresser à mort, genre sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées. Antoine décida d'aller le rassurer.

"Hé mec! T'as intérêt à assurer la prochaine fois, parce que t'es genre notre seul espoir."

Ah non en fait, il lui mettait encore plus la pression. La frustration le rendait acide. Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi sympa qu'il se l'imaginait.

"Ouais je sais. C'est con que t'es pas ramené les plans, hein?"

Touché. Mais bon, il l'avait bien cherché au fond.

"Dommage en effet. Et au fait, ton pote qui était là la dernière fois, il a pas pu venir?

- Durendal? Non, il avait un entretient pour son film.

- Ah oui? C'est cool. J'espère que ça vas bien se passer."

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Links sonna. Son contact ouvrit légèrement la porte et retira l'entrebâilleur quand il le reconnu. Il entra et ils s'installèrent autour d'une tisane au fruits rouges. Links essaya de le convaincre de lui fournir l'adresse qu'il recherchait.

"Es-tu sûr de toi mon garçon?

- Absolument. Je beaucoup entendu parler de lui à l'époque où il vivait encore parmi nous. Nous avons besoins de lui, sa force, son expérience.

- Ce ne sera pas facile. Il s'est retirer il y a longtemps déjà et n'a jamais fait mine de vouloir revenir.

- Il me faut tenter le coup quand même."

Ils firent silence pendant quelques minutes, profitant de la tisane. Links hésita un peu avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son arrivée.

"Pourquoi est-il parti?

- C'est une longue histoire. Je préfère ne rien te dire pour l'instant, il t'en parlera lui-même s'il le désire."

Sur ce, il amena une carte sur laquelle il lui indiqua le chemin à suivre.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Comme Mathieu avait sans doute du le faire avant lui, Antoine se repassait toutes les vidéos de SLG à la recherche d'un indice, dans l'espoir d'enfin comprendre le pourquoi de la disparition de son ami. Mais rien.

Antoine se laissa tomber sur le dos dans son lit et fixa le plafond. Penser à Mathieu lui faisait comme un parasite dans la poitrine, grattant et grignotant à l'intérieur de son torse. Ils n'étaient pas sensés être séparés. Surtout quand Mathieu était capturé par une organisation gouvernementale douteuse alors que lui n'avait pas été inquiété.

Tout en se morfondant, Antoine attrapa une plaque de chocolat rangée dans sa table de nuit et en croqua un bout. Il paraît que ce truc est bon pour le moral.

Et dire que c'était lui qui avait laissé sur place le seul moyen de retrouver Mathieu! Il se sentait vraiment profondément stupide. C'était impardonnable.

Il devait trouver une solution.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Le jeune homme tapotait ses doigts les uns contre les autres en attendant le verdict de l'homme en face de lui. Le producteur lisait attentivement le script qu'il avait entre les mains. C'était un homme aimable, propre sûr lui, avec une raie sur le coté et un costume beige onéreux. Finalement il posa le feuillet sur le bureau et leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

"Tout cela à l'air très intéressant..."

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait apparemment à faire moult compliments à la génial personne en face de lui, il fut interrompu par une femme faisant irruption dans son bureau. Sans prêter attention au jeune homme, elle fit signe au producteur de la rejoindre.

"Veuillez m'excuser, je reviens dans une seconde."

Durendal attendit donc tout seul. Derrière lui il pouvait entendre des éclats de voix sans réussir à en saisir le sens. Il était anxieux. Il était souvent acide et sans concession dans ses critiques, et il avait toujours craint que cela l'handicape au moment de rentrer dans la vie professionnelle.

Quand le producteur revint, son expression avait changée du tout au tout. Son visage était dure et fermé, et la jeune femme qui l'avait interrompu se tenait derrière lui, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine et l'air aussi sympathique qu'une institutrice frigide distribuant des punitions. Le jeune homme se tendit sur sa chaise. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

"Avant de continuer, repris le producteur après quelques secondes de silence tendu, je voudrais vous présenter à certaines personnes."

A ce moment précis la porte derrière lui claqua et il s'agaça d'avoir sursauté. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à trois personnes en costume noir, une brune, un chauve et une rousse avec un sourire carnassier qui lui agitait une plaque sous le nez.

"Bonjour, CCC, nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions."

* * *

Merci à Nagetive, Nanishimie et Siffly pour leur reviews :) vous me donnez vraiment envie de continuer.

Et sinon on m'a dit que Loki lisait cette fanfic... Quand je pense qu'au moment de poster j'ai hésité à le supprimer car je pensais que trop peu de monde connaîtraient... Bon pour l'instant il a un rôle assez superficiel.

Si c'est le cas eh bien, bonjour, j'adore ce que tu fais (oh mon dieu c'est trop bizarre). Si ça te gênes d'une quelconque manière n'hésite pas à le dire et je supprimerais/modifierais la fic. Et ça vaut pour chaque personne dont les personnages sont utilisés. De la façon dont je vois les choses, et je pense que la majorité des auteurs sont d'accord avec moi, ces fictions sont avant tout des hommages et personnes ne cherche à manquer de respect (ceci était un message de celle qui a peur que les gens se vexent).

Et cette histoire ne se prend pas au sérieux, hein. C'est plus une genre de parodie avec mes youtubers préférés.


	5. Retraite

**Chapitre 4 – Retraite**

Arrivé au sommet de la montagne qu'il gravissait depuis le début de la matinée, Links passa une main sur son front pour en chasser les gouttelettes de sueur qui y perlaient. Il sortit la carte de sa poche et l'examina attentivement. D'après l'itinéraire qu'il s'était tracé, il était presque arrivé. Normalement, s'il regardait à droite... Il leva les yeux, et il le vit. A quelques kilomètres de sa position actuelle se trouvait le but de sa quête, celui qu'il cherchait depuis déjà plusieurs semaines.

Le temple des anciens sages.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Après leur victoire dans la grande bataille contre les chats, Nyo et son bataillon avaient reçu une permission pour rentrer chez eux. Apprenant la nouvelle, Antoine l'avait immédiatement appelé pour prendre un verre et accessoirement des nouvelles. Ils se retrouvèrent le soir même en terrasse de leur bar favori.

Nyo lui semblait plus taciturne que d'habitude. Le garçon n'avait jamais été particulièrement bavard, mais là il était inhabituellement sombre. Sans doute un effet secondaire de la guerre encore récente.

"Et pourquoi ont-ils fait appel à toi déjà? Demande Antoine

- Ils ont réunis un grand nombre de testeur de jeu vidéo. Apparemment, nos connaissances stratégiques étaient essentielles à la victoire. C'est Bob qui m'a demandé de venir avec lui."

Visiblement il n'avait pas envie d'évoquer la guerre plus que ça. Ce n'était pas Antoine qui allait le forcer. A la place, il lui parla de ses inquiétudes au sujet des nouvelles lois anti-féline.

"Tu imagines? Avec ça, le CCC à tout pouvoir de juge, partie et bourreau!

- C'est sûr, c'est pas l'idéal. Mais n'oublie pas qu'on est toujours en guerre. Il faut pas croire la victoire acquise juste parce qu'on a remporté une bataille. Les espions, c'est la pire menace qui soit, et il faut prendre les mesures nécessaires pour s'en défaire."

Il ne réagissait pas comme il attendait. Antoine était surpris qu'il ait une opinion différente sur quelque chose qui pour lui semblait aller de soi. Mais il était décidé à argumenter son point de vue.

"Ouais je sais, mais tu te rend compte de la puissance qu'ils ont? Ils n'ont aucun compte à rendre à personne! Si jamais ils abusent de leur pouvoirs, ou qu'ils s'en servent pour une autre raison...

- Le CCC ne ferait pas ça, le coupa Nyo. Tu peut me croire, on a bossé avec eux sur le front. On peut leur faire confiance.

- Je n'en serait pas si sûr à ta place, dit Antoine sur le ton de la confidence, se penchant légèrement en avant. Ils ont pris Mathieu.

- Quoi? Mathieu a été arrêté?

- Oui exactement! Comme ça, sans prévenir, sans raison apparente. Comment peut on faire confiance à une institution qui arrête des innocent?"

Nyo garda le silence pendant quelques secondes. Antoine attendais que celui-ci rende les armes, s'enorgueillissant déjà d'avoir convaincu son ami.

"Tu as pensé à la possibilité que Mathieu soit effectivement coupable?" Dit finalement Nyo, doucement pour ne pas trop le bousculer.

Douche froide pour Antoine qui se recula instinctivement en jetant à son ami un regard profondément choqué.

"Réfléchit, repris Nyo, il a abandonné le CCC pour prendre un chat! Peut être n'était-il pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait, peut être qu'il s'est fait manipuler je ne sais pas... D'ailleurs, rien ne dit qu'il est coupable, ça se trouve le CCC veut juste l'interroger. C'est peut être seulement un témoin. Tu y a penser à ça?

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit Antoine sans trop y croire.

- Tu vois. Franchement, tu as une vraie bonne raison de soupçonner le CCC?"

Antoine hésita un instant à tout lui révéler. Leur groupe d'espions, les réunions douteuses, l'implant du Fossoyeur. Nyo était son ami, il était sensé pouvoir lui faire confiance.

"Non. Aucune raison, répondit Antoine."

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Le temple était une sorte de citadelle de pierre blanche à moitié recouverte de lierre, perdue dans la nature sauvage. Loin de toute civilisation.

Devant les lourdes portes ouvertes, Links resta quelques instant sans voix à admirer la beauté de l'architecture. Un vieil homme avec de long cheveux et une longue barbe blanche, vêtu d'une simple bure de moine de couleur sombre, vint à sa rencontre.

"Bienvenue à la demeure des anciens sages jeune homme. Puis-je te demander ce que tu es venus faire parmi nous? demanda le vieux d'une voix chevrotante.

- Bonjour Monsieur l'ancien sage, dit Links en essayant d'être le plus respectueux possible, je suis venu voir un ami; on m'a dit qu'il vivait parmi vous...

- Je vois de qui tu veux parler. Il est en train de méditer dans le second jardin. Suis moi, je vais te mener à lui."

Links redressa le sac-à-dos sur ses épaules avant de suivre le vieux à l'intérieur du temple.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Antoine prit son portable et envoya un SMS à Links : "_Je crois que je sais comment faire pour me rattraper de la dernière fois, au sujet du dessin du château. Je te donnerais plus de détails à la prochaine sortie scolaire_".

A la dernière réunion ils avaient mis en place un langage codé pour communiquer sans que quelqu'un d'autre puisse comprendre. Les « plans de la prison » et « réunion top-secrète » était ainsi devenus le « dessin du château » et la « sortie scolaire ». Ce qui – en dehors du fait plutôt rigolo de placer Mathieu dans la peau de la princesse – était quand même assez ridicule. Il avait chercher comment tourner ça pour lui donner maximum d'informations sans que ce soit suspect, mais sans trop de succès.

Puis sorti le bout de papier tout froissé dans la poche de sa veste (il savait que ne jamais vider ses poches pourrait un jour lui sauver la vie) et - passant outre les petit cœurs sur les i - composa le numéro inscrit dessus.

"Salut Alicia, c'est Antoine Daniel on s'est rencontrés l'autre jour au siège de la production, tu te rappels?

- Antoine? Bien sûr, comment t'oublier! Depuis le temps j'étais sûre que tu ne rappellerais jamais.

- Eh bien, voila, j'appelle maintenant."

Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas comment formuler ça sans passer pour un connard.

"Et tu voulais me demander quelque chose? Repris la jeune fille.

- Oui, mais en fait je cherche les mots pour l'exprimer.

- Je te préviens tout de suite, j'ai un copain et je...

- Quoi? Non non tu te trompe c'est pas ça du tout. En fait j'aurais besoins d'un service.

- Quel genre? Repris la fille d'un coup plus sérieuse.

- Je sais que tu dois retourner au siège de la production dans deux jours. Il y a là-bas des documents que je dois récupérer. Sans qu'ils le sachent.

- Je vois... Et moi, comme je suis extrêmement reconnaissante du fait que tu parleras bientôt de moi dans ton émission, c'est avec joie que je vais te rendre ce service, n'est-ce pas?"

Antoine savait qu'il devrait en passer par là, mais ça n'empêchait pas le goût amer dans sa bouche.

"C'est bien ça" répondit-il.

Il lui donna les instructions nécessaires et elle approuva sans poser plus de questions.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Le vieux sage laissa Links à l'entrée du jardin. De là, il pouvait le voir à l'autre bout dans une position méditative, sans doute en profonde communion avec lui-même. Ou avec la nature, un truc du genre.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il regarda discrètement le SMS d'Antoine et se félicitant mentalement d'avoir des amis tellement utiles.

Il s'approcha ensuite doucement, soucieux de ne pas _le_ déranger, même si au final s'était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire donc bon. Arrivé à sa hauteur il osa enfin lui adresser la parole.

"Monsieur Grenier, euh, bonjour. Je vous cherche depuis plusieurs semaines. Ça n'as pas été facile de vous retrouver. Depuis que vous avez disparus, personnes n'a plus de nouvelle de vous.

- Je vis ici maintenant. Je suis en harmonie avec la nature. J'ai enfin trouvé la paix intérieur." lui répondit-il sans sortir de sa pose méditative.

Effectivement ça s'annonçait ardu. Mais Links était déterminé.

"Je suis venu ici afin de requérir votre aide pour...

- Ok je viens.

- Ah? cool."

Eh bien, le moins que l'on puisse dire est que ça avait été plus facile que prévu.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_Quartier général de RPTR TV._

Le Fossoyeur était décidé à ne pas se faire prendre cette fois-ci. Quand il repéra les trois agents du CCC une nouvelle fois, il les suivis à distance, sans se précipiter comme la dernière fois, quitte à les perdre de vu pendant quelques temps et à ne pas savoir dans quelle pièce ils étaient entrés.

Il dut ainsi vérifier plusieurs salles en collant son oreille sur les portes avant de deviner dans laquelle avait lieu la réunion. Il avait loupé le début, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Les voix étaient calmes, il du en conséquence se concentrer le plus possible pour entendre quelque chose et faire abstraction du reste.

"Tout ce passe comme prévu?

- C'est exact. Les informations sur l'invasion féline pullulent. Au milieu de ça, il est pratiquement impossible de mettre la mains sur des renseignements concernant notre existante.

- Excellent. Quand passons-nous à la phase suivante?

- Chaque chose en sont temps. Il nous faut d'abord contrôler totalement internet. Après nous commencerons à diffuser les informations qui nous intéressent.

- N'avez vous pas déjà une emprise totale sur vos associés?

- C'est la cas, mais apparemment un petit groupe de fouineur s'est formé. Pas grand chose, mais il nous faut les arrêter avant qu'ils deviennent dangereux.

- Qu'attendez-vous alors?

- Nous ne connaissons malheureusement pas leur identité. Mais rassurez-vous : l'un d'entre eux a été appréhendé il y a quelques jours, et il ne devrait pas tarder à parler."

L'un d'entre eux? Le Fossoyeur commença à s'inquiéter. Puis il sentit une force tirer sur son col, le soulever et le plaquer face contre le mur.

* * *

Un grand merci à Nagetive, Kidalie et Siffly pour leur soutient sans faille.

C'est vrai que pour l'instant c'est beaucoup de l'exposition, mais je vous promet pleins d'action, de combats et d'explosions pour la suite :)

PS: Il y a une référence à un épisode de JDG, sur les RPG je crois. Je suppose que ça a été suffisamment évident pour la plupart d'entre vous, mais je précise quand même parce que bon ça ne m'appartient pas.

Ah au fait : prochain chapitre, point de vue de Mathieu :)


	6. Emprisonnés

**Chapitre 5 Partie 1- Emprisonnés**

Après avoir passé les premiers jours à être interrogé sans relâche, Mathieu avait été laissé dans la solitude la plus totale durant des semaines. Il était passé par plusieurs états émotionnels. L'incompréhension d'abord, puisqu'ils l'avaient laissés seul du jour au lendemain, l'incertitude ensuite, le fait de ne pas savoir si oui on non ils reviendraient un jour le remmener pour l'interroger. Cela le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise, ce qui au fond était probablement le but de ce manège.

Alors il attendait. Il avait abandonné l'idée de s'enfuir après plusieurs échecs. Il avait bien réussi à déloger la grille d'aération pour s'introduire dans les conduits, mais il n'avait nul par où aller. Dans les films ces trucs étaient toujours reliés à l'extérieur, mais à ce qu'il avait comprit il se trouvait plusieurs étages sous terre. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment c'était sensé fonctionner.

Il avait alors admit qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de sortir et avait simplement entreprit de tenir le coup.

Le silence grignotait ses nerf peu à peu.

La seule chose qu'il avait entendu depuis qu'ils l'avaient laissé pourrir était la voix informatique automatisée lui ordonnant de « cesser toute activité » quand les lumières s'éteignaient le soir. A force, il se surprenait à lui trouver des intonations humaines, de l'autorité, de la colère.

Plus le temps passait, plus les cauchemars envahissaient son esprit pendant son sommeil. Certaines nuits il se réveillait en criant, le corps parcourut de tremblements et les draps mouillés de sueur. Dans ces moments il remontait ses genoux contre sa poitrine et cachait sa tête à l'intérieur, restant en position fœtal jusqu'à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Et parfois il pleurait. De fatigue, colère, peur, ou désespoir, il ne savait plus trop bien.

Il se demandait quelques fois si ses amis pensaient à lui. S'inquiétaient-ils de sa disparition ? Le cherchaient-ils ? Ou avaient-ils abandonnés ?

Pour passer le temps et pour éviter de trop s'affaiblir il avait pris l'habitude de faire de l'exercice physique. Les cents pas majoritairement, et aussi des pompes et autres trucs du genre. Il aura fallu qu'il se fasse capturer par une agence secrète pour qu'il se mette au sport.

Et puis le manque de médicaments commença à se faire sentir. Mathieu soufrait d'un trouble de la personnalité multiple. Il avait réussi à retourner cette maladie en atout en utilisant ses personnalités dans son émission, mais il avait toujours besoins de ses médicaments pour les contrôler.

Et apparemment les connards du CCC avaient trouvé amusant de lui retirer ses pilules pour l'obliger à lutter en permanence contre ses vieux démons.

Quand il ressentait de fortes émotions, comme la colère, la tristesse ou la peur, ses autres personnalités prenaient le dessus et il pouvait s'effacer pendant plusieurs heures sans avoir aucun souvenir de ce qui c'était passé.

Malgré ses efforts pour se contrôler, il était de plus en plus nerveux, agité. Encore un effet secondaire de son sevrage forcé, qui chaque jour devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

Il était - comme à son habitude - en train de faire les cents pas dans sa cellule quand un bruit de porte que l'on déverrouille l'alerta. Ce n'était pas normal. Il se réfugia à l'autre bout de la pièce et fixa la porte de sa cellule. Celle-ci s'ouvrit un instant, juste le temps pour lui d'apercevoir deux agents dans l'embrasure de la porte qui balancèrent un autre homme à terre brutalement, puis elle claqua en un bruit sourd.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Durendal fut emmené au sous-sol du bâtiment, encadré par deux agents dont un gardait une main ferme vissée sur son épaule. Comme s'il avait la moindre chance de leur échapper de toute façon. Ils traversèrent un dédale de couloirs blancs tous identiques exagérément propres et nettes.

Sans surprise, ils le jetèrent dans une cellule. Elle aussi était blanche, propre et nette. Tant mieux, un moment il avait craint de se retrouver dans un ersatz de Guantánamo à la française. Il se relava en grimaçant, et se rendit tout de suite compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Dans un coin opposé se trouvait un jeune homme de petite taille, brun aux yeux bleus, plutôt mignon. Il se tenait à distance visiblement sur la défensive. Son identité n'était pas difficile à deviner.

"Tu dois être Mathieu c'est ça? Mathieu Sommet?"

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Apparemment il avait vu juste.

"Ouais. Et toi tu es?"

Sa voix sonnait grave et enrouée, comme quelqu'un n'ayant pas parler depuis longtemps.

"Durendal."

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans son regard. Sa position se détendit.

"Je me souviens de toi. Ton nom était sure la liste.

- La liste? Celle que t'as piqué au bureau de la direction? Je comprend mieux maintenant.

- Comment tu sait ça?"

Il lui expliqua ce qu'il savait. Mathieu avait l'air de lui faire confiance maintenant.

"Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu as été arrêté? Demanda Durendal. Je suppose que tu n'as pas vraiment... enfin...

- Vendu mon pays et mon âme à une armée de chat? Non pas vraiment, ironisa Mathieu. J'ai découvert quelque chose au sujet du CCC. Il m'ont arrêté par peur que je le diffuse.

- Et alors? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Et bien... Je ne sais pas. C'est là le problème. Lors de mon passage au siège de la direction, j'ai d'abord trouvé étrange que les producteurs insistent tant pour avoir un droit de regard sur mes vidéos. Puis j'ai trouvé la liste, avec le nom de plusieurs youtubers arrêtés par le CCC. Le mien était parmi eux. J'avais l'intuition que quelques chose se tramait, mais aucun indice. Et puis quand ils m'ont pris, ils m'ont interrogé sur comment j'avais recueilli des informations top secrète et sur qui était dans le coup avec moi. J'ai alors compris que j'avais sans le savoir révélé un secret dans une de mes émissions.

- Je vois. Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée sur ce que ça peut être?

- Si tu savais le nombre de conneries que je sors dans mes vidéos."

Durendal soupira et fis deux trois pas en inspectant la cellule. Elle était petite mais aménagée pour plusieurs personnes, avec literie et sanitaires. Tout pour qu'ils puissent survivre sans sortir de la pièce. Il retourna ensuite vers Mathieu.

"Et moi dans l'histoire? Qu'est-ce que je fous là?

- Ton nom était sur la liste. Tu as peut être dis quelque chose qui ne leur a pas plu. Ou peut être qu'ils sont au courant pour votre petit groupe et qu'il veulent te faire avouer le nom des autres membres.

- Merveilleux, soupira-t-il. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi je suis ici avec toi. C'est une putain d'organisation pseudo gouvernemental ultra secrète, ils doivent bien avoir plusieurs cellules de dispos."

Mathieu haussa les épaules. Lui non plus n'en avait aucune idée.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une question qu'il n'avait pas encore posée.

"J'ai peur de demander ça, mais est-ce que tu sait ce qu'ils vont me faire?

- T'interroger je suppose. Comme ils l'ont fait avec moi au début."

Mathieu n'en dit pas plus, mais son regard fuyant parlait de lui-même. Et il n'y avait vraiment pas besoins qu'il développe davantage.

Quand ils vinrent le chercher, Durendal serra la mâchoire et se laissa emmener.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Le lendemain ils vinrent chercher Durendal très tôt. Il reconnu – encore – le trio infernal qui était venu le chercher la première fois. Et les suivantes. Mathieu les regarda l'emporter avec un frisson d'appréhension qu'il prit soin de dissimuler jusqu'à ce que la porte se ferme.

Il s'attendait à passer le reste de la journée tout seul, mais à son grand étonnement une dizaine de minutes à peine après leur passage ses trois agents préférés revinrent pour lui. Il essaya de dissimuler son trouble, serra les poings et les suivis sans discuter.

Ils le conduisirent dans la salle d'interrogatoire de la dernières fois. Une salle vide à l'exception d'une table, deux chaises et une caméra mal dissimulée au plafond. A sa gauche une vitre opaque servant sans aucun doute à observer depuis l'extérieur. La rouquine s'assit en face de lui pendant que les autres s'éclipsaient.

"Bonjour Monsieur Sommet, comment allez vous aujourd'hui?"

Il soutint son regard sans rien dire.

"Je vois. Toujours aussi bavard, n'est-ce pas? C'est très décevant. Il y a tant de choses dont nous aimerions discuter avec vous...

- Pourquoi maintenant? L'interrompit Mathieu"

Il n'avait pas envie de supporter son petit jeu plus longtemps. La femme eut un sourire sans chaleur.

"Vous avez sans doute remarqué qu'hier un de vos amis vous a rendu visite.

- Il n'est pas mon ami."

C'était majoritairement vrai. Il n'avait rien contre le bonhomme, mais son instinct lui disait que ça vaudrait mieux pour eux deux s'ils n'avaient pas de liens. La femme roula des yeux.

" Voyons Monsieur Sommet, pas la peine de jouer à ça avec nous. Nous connaissons l'existence de votre groupe de conjurés. Il nous manque juste des noms. Et vous allez nous les révéler."

Hum, révéler à la putain d'organisation gouvernementale qui l'avait kidnappée les identités d'Antoine, Links et les autres. Mais bien sûr il allait faire ça.

" Non.

- Je me doutait que vous diriez ça. Après tout vous avez montré une détermination et une résistance exceptionnelle face à nos interrogatoires la première fois."

Pas étonnant. La première fois il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils cherchaient et de qui était impliqué. Mais ça elle n'en savait rien.

" Cependant, repris-t-elle d'un ton mielleux, nous avions pensé que voir votre ami soumit au même traitement vous pousserez, disons... à reconsidérer votre position."

La pute.

" Non.

- Oh, vous êtes sans-cœur Monsieur Sommet, dit-elle d'une voix faussement choquée vraiment, vraiment irritante. J'attendais mieux d'une de vous. Vous me décevez beaucoup."

Elle attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

" Bien. Dans ce cas, nous allons en rester là. Nous nous retrouverons plus tard pour voir si vous avez changé d'avis."

Sur ce ils le ramenèrent dans sa cellule où il se retrouva seul. Il frappa le mur avec son poing. Sa poitrine lui semblait soudain trop étroite pour le flot d'émotion qu'il avait prit soin de verrouiller à l'intérieur de lui. Non. Il devait se contrôler. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour avoir une crise. Il déglutit et réprima toute sa colère jusqu'à ce qu'il ait reprit son souffle et laissé la tension évacuer son corps.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Durendal avait une idée en tête et il était décidé à la faire partager à Mathieu.

" On vas s'évader."

Mathieu poussa un petit soupir amusé.

" Super idée génie. J'y avais pas pensé " dit Mathieu d'un air sarcastique, sans prendre la peine de se lever de son lit, ni même de le regarder.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir vexer. Ça commençait bien.

" Alors quoi, tu vas juste rester là assis sur ton cul sans rien faire? T'as peut être envie de passer toute ta vie ici, mais c'est pas mon cas. Au cas où t'aurais oublié, les nouvelles lois anti-félines donnent toute autorité au CCC pour nous garder autant qu'ils veulent. Si on fait rien, on sortira peut être jamais.

- Crois moi, j'ai rien contre l'idée. J'ai même essayé à une époque, par les conduits d'aérations, mais c'est peine perdu.

- Oui mais on est deux maintenant, ça change la donne.

- Écoute. Ce bâtiment est un vrai labyrinthe, et en plus on est au dernier sous-sol. A cet étage, les couloirs sont tous sous vidéo-surveillance. Impossible de sortir sans qu'un garde ou un agent rapplique dans la minute, et crois moi, les seconds sont pas les moins dangereux."

Il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Hors de question d'abandonner. Et l'attitude je-m'en-foutiste de Mathieu l'agaçait au plus au point.

" Facile pour toi de dire ça. Toi t'es tranquille, ils en ont plus rien à foutre de toi. Moi ils ont pas finis de m'interroger."

A ces mots, Mathieu se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda son camarade dans les yeux. Dans son regard brûlait une fureur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

"Écoute moi gamin, ça fait un mois que je pourris ici. Seul. Avec comme ma main droite comme seule distraction. Moi aussi ils m'ont interrogé, et j'avais personne à faire chier pour me détendre. Alors vient pas chouiner comme une pucelle parce que ta vie est naze."

Quelque chose avait imperceptiblement changé en lui. Sa posture, son expression, son intonation de voix. Son regard. Il ne semblait plus être le même. Et ce nouveau Mathieu dégageait une aura dangereuse.

Durendal s'éloigna instinctivement quand Mathieu se leva et s'approcha de lui.

* * *

Mercie à Kidalie et Siffly d'avoir commenter. Pour infos le chapitre d'avant était le plus court de prévu, mais j'étais "obligé" de couper la pour que ce soit cohérent.

(Et le dernier paragraphe est dédicacé à Siffly, parce que j'adore faire souffrir mes lecteurs en laissant leur personnage préféré dans des situations périlleuse... èwé)


	7. Le Plan

**Chapitre 5 Partie 2: le Plan**

La routine avait repris son cours pour Mathieu, avec ceci de différent que maintenant tout les matins les agents venaient chercher son colocataire et lui ramenaient le soir. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable à propos de ça, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas sa faute. Pas directement du moins.

Malgré tout ses efforts il avait eu une autre crise. Il ne savait rien de ce qu'il avait fait ou dit, mais Durendal sembla bien moins enclin à lui faire confiance après coup. Il avait du s'excuser et lui expliquer sa situation. Il avait une certaine honte à ne pas pouvoir se contrôler, mais l'autre lui avait assuré que c'était pardonné.

La porte se déverrouilla et il récupéra celui qui maintenant était devenu son ami.

« Je sais comment on vas faire, dit Durendal à peine la porte refermée.

- Pour quoi?

- Pour s'évader, à ton avis.

- T'es encore sur ça...

- Arrête. J'ai une idée, alors écoutes moi »

Mathieu se tourna vers lui et lui prêta cette fois ci toute l'attention qu'il réclamait.

« Quand ils m'ont emmené pour m'interroger, j'ai pu observer les lieux. J'ai vu un mec, un technicien sans doute, sortir d'un mur. En fait il y a une sorte de couloir de service auquel on peut accéder par les conduits d'aération et où personne ne vas jamais. Enfin je suppose. Sauf évidement s'il y a des trucs à réparer, mais ce...

- Arrête de meubler, l'interrompis Mathieu, soudainement plus intéressé par ce que disait son camarade. Et il mène où ton couloir?

- Aucune idée. Mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer tu ne crois pas? »

Mathieu acquiesça en souriant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il avait une nouvelle raison d'espérer.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

En revenant de son interrogatoire, Durendal trouva Mathieu en train de faire les cents pas. Comme d'habitude. Au début le voir tourner sans cesse comme un lion en cage l'irritait un tant soit peu. Mais depuis qu'il lui en avait fait la réflexion et que Mathieu lui avait répondu que ça l'aidait à mieux respirer et contrôler son stress pour éviter l'apparition intempestive d'une autres de ses autres personnalités, il ne pouvait qu'approuver.

Ils avaient attendus quelques jours pour être sûr que l'ouvrier aurait terminé ses travaux. Mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque.

Aujourd'hui était le bon moment.

Ils partiraient en début de soirée, après que les gardes leurs aient apporté leur repas, parce que l'espace entre les surveillances étaient plus long la nuit, et surtout parce que le nombre d'agents en poste était limité.

Leurs derniers moments avant l'instant fatidique furent inhabituellement calmes et silencieux. Il ne fallait pour autant pas confondre cela avec de la sérénité. La tension était palpable. Le garde passa, les lumières s'éteignirent automatiquement et la voix informatique délivra son message.

Ils pouvaient à mettre leur plan à exécution.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Au moins, l'avantage d'être deux était qu'ils n'avaient pas à construire un échafaudage improvisé avec les meubles de la cellule pour atteindre la bouche d'aération. Mathieu se souvenait que la dernière fois qu'il avait tenté de s'évader de cette façon il avait faillit se rompre le cou.

Durendal lui fit la courte échelle et il délogea la grille d'aération. Sans faire de bruit il la déposa dans le conduit avant de s'y hisser et d'aider son camarade à monter, puis la remit en place.

« On vas où maintenant? Chuchota Mathieu.

- Il faut d'abord sortir du quartier des prisonniers. Nous devons aller à l'est, vers le centre du bâtiment.

- Je me souviens, acquiesça Mathieu. »

Ils avancèrent à genoux dans le conduit étroit et poussiéreux. Ils se déplaçaient en silence, même si trop lentement au goût de Mathieu. Mais c'était un mal nécessaire s'ils voulaient être suffisamment discret et surtout s'ils voulaient ne pas se perdre dans l'obscurité. A intervalle régulier une lumière bleutée leur parvenait des couloirs sur lesquels donnait le conduit. Trop faible pour éclairer l'intérieur du conduit, mais assez forte pour qu'ils distinguent les détails des couloirs.

De temps en temps passaient un ou plusieurs agents. Leurs pas résonnaient longtemps à l'avance dans le silence des couloirs déserts. Dans ces moments là ils retenaient tous deux leur respiration, mais bien sûr ils ne pouvaient empêcher leurs cœurs de marteler leurs poitrines. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir à foutre en plein milieu de la nuit?

Durendal s'arrêtait régulièrement pour repérer leur position et s'orienter. Mais tous ces couloirs aux murs blancs aseptisés se ressemblaient et ils peinèrent à trouver leur chemin, revenant même plusieurs fois en arrière. Mathieu commençait à suer à grosses gouttes et sentait le sang battre dans son crâne. Il essayait de reconstituer dans sa tête le chemin retour, juste au cas où.

« Ça y est, c'est de ce coté » murmura Durendal avec tout l'enthousiasme permis par la discrétion.

Il s'arrêta et désigna à Mathieu en endroit à travers une grille - qui pour lui n'avait rien de spécial - et se mit à balayer le sol avec sa main jusqu'à trouver une trappe. Il essaya de l'ouvrir, sans succès, et finit par la défoncer à coup de pied. Elle s'ouvrit brutalement en un bruit sourd. Les deux garçons s'immobilisèrent un instant, anticipant avec crainte l'alerte qui scellerait leur échec.

Mais rien.

« Aide moi, dit finalement Durendal. »

Mathieu l'attrapa par les bras et le fit passer par la trappe avant de lui-même s'y glisser. Il hésita un instant avant de sauter, l'obscurité étant telle qu'il ne voyait pas où il mettait les pieds.

« Tu peux y aller, c'est bas de plafond. »

Il sauta. C'était tout aussi noir et sale que le conduit, et de surcroît beaucoup plus encombré. Tellement étroit qu'il ne pouvait même pas étendre les bras de chaque coté. Mais au moins ils pouvaient se tenir debout.

« Il faut chercher un moyen de remonter, dit Mathieu. »

Intention bien honorable mais voila, plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ils choisirent de s'éloigner du quartier des cellules pour s'enfoncer encore plus vers le centre du bâtiment. Ils marchèrent sans un mot dans le couloir sombre avant de mettre la main sur une échelle. S'en suivit une séance de grimpette sur plusieurs étages.

Au dessus d'eux leur parvint enfin une lueur, certes toujours cette lumière artificielle bleutée, mais bienvenue après tant de temps dans le noir. D'ailleurs, c'était peut être que ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité, mais elle lui semblait bien plus forte que celle des couloirs. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus l'intensité lumineuse augmentait. En grimpant, ils se rendirent compte que la lumière provenait d'une porte à quelques mètres de là.

« On vas voir? Proposa Mathieu

- C'est pas une bonne idée.

- Allez, où est ta soif d'aventure ?

- Oh je sais pas, peut être que je l'ai laissé au fond de la putain de cellule dont on viens juste de s'échapper ? Répondit Durendal, sarcastique. »

Il lâcha tout de même l'échelle, Mathieu sur ses talons. Au bout d'un couloir en tout point semblable à celui qu'ils avaient quittés, une petite porte solide avec une fenêtre en verre fumée laissant passer la lumière mais ne permettant pas de voir à travers.

« Fermée évidement » devina Mathieu déçu à l'avance.

Durendal attrapa la poignée pour quand même s'en assurer et contre toute attente la porte s'ouvrit en un cliquetis métallique. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée, ils étaient sensée être le plus discret possible et non jouer les explorateurs. Mais la curiosité était plus forte. Ils franchirent doucement la porte pour atterrir... Il ne savait pas bien où.

Ils étaient sur une sorte de passerelle métallique au sommet d'une salle immense et circulaire, vraisemblablement le centre du bâtiment, s'étendant sur plusieurs étages et au milieu de laquelle se dressait une colonne métalico-énégertique d'où pulsait la lumière bleu, dont l'éclat incandescent le força à fermer les yeux quelques secondes. La passerelle s'accrochait au plafond pour atteindre le haut de la colonne, étant selon toute vraisemblance prévue pour des réparations.

« Mais bordel c'est quoi ce truc? S'exclama Mathieu »

Heureusement son collègue eut la présence d'esprit de plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour le museler. Il lui indiqua ce qu'il avait repéré: plus bas, au sol, une porte s'ouvrait et plusieurs agents entraient déjà. Durendal attira Mathieu dans le couloir avant d'ôter sa main.

« On devrait partir maintenant, dit-il

- C'est peut être notre seule chance de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire, répondit Mathieu. Mais je ne vais pas nous mettre en danger si tu n'es pas d'accord.

- Non, c'est toi qui as raison, répondit Durendal après quelques instants de réflexion. Il faut qu'on découvre ce qui se trame. »

Discrètement, ils se glissèrent dans la pièce et s'accroupirent pour ne pas se faire repérer. Les agents ne leur prêtaient pas attention et se contentaient de tripoter la console de contrôle au bas de la colonne. Celle-ci émit un léger vrombissement et l'énergie vibra en émettant des cercle de lumière bleu partant de la base et montant jusqu'au sommet.

« Encore eux !» chuchota Durendal.

Mathieu plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. La distance affaiblissait les détails, mais il put percevoir sur les silhouettes des éléments caractéristiques. L'habituel costume noir, et tranchant avec les autres couleurs environnantes, la chevelure rousse flamboyante qui hantait ses cauchemars. Sérieux ils n'ont que trois agents dans cette organisation?

Il rangeait définitivement ces trois là dans la catégorie "gros connards". Mais il se reconcentra rapidement quand ils commencèrent à discuter. Les voix résonnaient dans l'immensité vide de la salle et leurs parvenait de manière déformé.

« Impossible de le repérer, dit celui aux commande de la console.

- Quoi? Comment ça ! Je pensait que le Contrôleur était relié en permanence à tout les implants?

- C'est le cas. Je ne comprend pas ce qui a pu se passer.

- Il a du réussir à le désactiver.

- C'est possible?

- Il faut croire que oui, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. C'est un dysfonctionnement qu'il faudra régler lors des prochaines greffes.

- C'était notre dernier implant disponible.

- Il faut absolument intercepter et neutraliser ces individus.»

Sur ces mots, ils quittèrent la pièce qui redevint entièrement silencieuse, la colonne revenant à son état initial. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Demanda Mathieu

- Ils savent pour le Fossoyeur. Ça veut dire qu'ils sont tous en danger.

- C'était donc vrai...

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai, s'offusqua Durendal. Tu pensais quoi? Que je racontais des conneries?

- Non, non, mais c'est juste que ça semblait tellement... dingue. »

Ils revinrent dans le couloir et fermèrent la porte. L'étroitesse de l'endroit et la semi-obscurité donnaient une fausse impression de sécurité.

"Et maintenant? Demanda Durendal

- On continu à monter. On trouve une issue. On se barre. Et on rejoint les autres pour...

- Pour _quoi_ au juste? Qu'est ce qui changera une fois dehors?

- Quoi t'as une meilleur idée? »

C'était une question rhétorique, mais Durendal garda le silence en lui lançant le regard de celui qui avait effectivement un meilleur plan.

« Alors? Repris Mathieu

- Il faut qu'on détruise le Contrôleur. »

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Détruire le Contrôleur. En théorie une charmante idée. Mais en pratique ça se compliquait un peu. Ils ne pouvaient pas simplement descendre et taper dessus jusqu'à ce que ça ait l'obligeance de ne plus fonctionner.

Leur plan était simple : trouver la salle où ils entreposaient les armes (parce que oui, un organisme avec une prison secrète et _une_ _putain de machine pour contrôler les esprits_ disposait forcement d'une réserve d'arme), récupérer un truc assez satisfaisant en terme d'explosion et de destruction, et boom.

Mais ils leur fallait agir vite. Dans quelques heures à peine les agents se rendraient compte de leur disparition et commenceraient à les chercher. Ils avaient décidés de continuer à monter parce que, selon toute logique, le dépôt d'arme se rangeait le plus loin possible du quartier des détenus. La probabilité d'une réussite était infime, mais bon, qu'était-ce devant le destin du monde? … l'auto-persuasion était une chose ardue.

Ils ne savaient cependant pas exactement où aller et devaient s'en remettre à la chance. Mathieu détestait ça.

« On y arrivera jamais comme ça, dit-il.

- Ah ouais? Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes? Descendre et ce balader comme ça au milieu d'eux? Répondit Durendal ironiquement.

- Yep. Exactement.

- … Dis moi que tu déconnes.

- Écoutes. Tu te souviens le vestiaire devant lequel on est passé il y a dix minutes? On s'introduit, on se déguise, et on se fait passer pour des agents. On pourra se fondre dans la masse. De toute façon, il fera bientôt jour, alors ils ne vont pas tarder à lancer les recherches et envahir les conduits.

- C'est risqué.

- Mais c'est le mieux que l'on ais.

- Allons-y »

Vestiaire, fringues, et les voila prêt pour la soirée cosplay la plus importante de leur vie. Mathieu remarqua que Durendal le dévisageait bizarrement.

« Un problème ?

- Non rien, c'est juste qu'avec les lunette noires et tout, ça te donne des airs de tueur en série. »

S'il savait...

Avant de franchir la porte ils s'entre-regardèrent et soufflèrent un coup. C'était le moment de vérité.

En se baladant dans les couloirs, ils essayaient au maximum d'avoir l'air normal et détendu. La première fois qu'ils croisèrent quelqu'un sans que celui-ci ne leur saute immédiatement au visage, Mathieu dû contenir son envie de danse de la victoire et se contenter d'un petit salut de tête polie.

Heureusement ils ne croisèrent pas beaucoup de monde à cause de l'heure tardive - matinale ?- . Ils eurent l'idée de regarder dans les ordinateurs des bureaux pour trouver un plan du bâtiment, mais tous étaient protégés par un mot de passe et aucun d'eux n'avaient les connaissances nécessaires pour que ce détail n'ait pas d'importance.

Mais ils finirent par trouver une solution satisfaisante.

Frappant à la porte d'un bureau déjà occupé, Mathieu entra et demande innocemment à l'employé s'il pouvait le dépanner de quelques feuilles de brouillons, avant de violemment lui défoncer l'arrière de crâne avec un presse-papier alors qu'il se retournait.

Durendal le rejoignit et se mit au clavier tandis qu'il vérifiait le pouls de l'homme. Fort heureusement il était juste assommé. Il ne sait pas s'il aurait pu assumer dans le cas contraire.

En quelques clics ils repérèrent le dépôt. Il se situait au deuxième sous-sol, soit un peu en dessous de leur position. Apparemment les étages inférieurs étaient ceux où se passaient le plus de trucs étranges. Tellement pas original. Étrange aussi le fait que les plans ne mentionnaient aucunement la pièce "Contrôleur mental flippant" et que certaines zones restaient dans l'ombre.

Ils se mirent en route sans attendre, priant pour que personne ne découvre trop tôt le corps inconscient.

« On repasse par les couloirs de services? Demanda Durenda

- Non, le plus important maintenant est d'être rapide. Ascenseur. »

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Ils croisèrent quelques autres personnes, et à chaque fois Durendal retenait sa respiration tant qu'il n'était pas sûr de passer inaperçu. Leur crainte d'être découvert augmentait à chaque instant. Mais pour le moment aucune catastrophe.

En sortant ils s'engagèrent dans le long couloir au bout duquel se trouvait la réserve. A l'opposé un groupe d'agent accompagné d'un civil en costume beige avançait dans leur direction. Mathieu n'y prêta pas attention, mais Durendal le reconnu immédiatement. Il fit volte-face en se cachant le visage.

« Je le connaît, chuchota-t-il

- Comment ça?

- Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais le mec là, il vas me reconnaître s'il me croise.

- Alors cachons nous »

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la première salle venue et attendirent que l'homme les dépassent. Mais apparemment leur chance avait tournée puisque le producteur – ou quiconque il était - ouvrit la porte de leur refuge. Il ne rentra pas immédiatement, gardant la main sur la poignée pendant qu'il discutait avec les autres. Ils en profitèrent pour se cacher dans un placard.

Durendal fit comprendre à Mathieu que c'était l'homme qui avait assisté à sa capture. Il colla ensuite son œil au trou la serrure pour l'observer.

Une fois les agents partis, l'homme au costume beige referma la porte en soufflant, l'air excédé. Il la verrouilla ensuite à double tours - ce qui était une vrai mauvaise nouvelle pour eux - et s'étira longuement. Avec un peu de chance il piquerait un somme et ils pourraient s'échapper.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui se passa.

Au lieu de ça, la peau de ses bras commença à onduler, les chairs gonflant et se déformant comme de la pâte à modeler avant de prendre une teinte gris-vert et une texture écailleuse. Des étranges appendices se formèrent au bout de ses bras, durcissant et prenant la forme de trois griffes acérées, tandis qu'une queue reptilienne lui poussait à l'arrière. Son visage se transformait. La mâchoire s'allongea et se remplit de crocs pointus, le nez et les oreilles rétrécirent jusqu'à subsister uniquement à l'état de trou, les cheveux disparurent et les yeux prirent une teinte jaune uniforme traversés par une pupille noir fendue.

Entre la surprise et la terreur, Durendal écarquilla les yeux et se précipita dans le fond du placard. Mathieu le regarda comme s'il était dingue, probablement à raison puisqu'il venait involontairement de signaler leur position.

* * *

Taintain! Élément de résolution !

Merci à Nagetive et Siffly qui continuent leur soutient envers et contre tout :)

J'ai pu trouver une connexion internet mais pas sûr que je puisse la garder, donc je ne publierais peut être pas avant ce we. Et puis en ce moment j'ai peu de temps pour écrire (vous savez à cause de tout ces gens qui veulent qu'on "sortent" pour se voir dans la "vrai vie"... aucun sens des priorités) mais promis je serais à l'heure.


	8. Premiers combats

**Chapitre 6 – Premiers combats**

_Quelques jours plus tôt. Quartier général de RPTR TV._

_Il sentit une force tirer sur son col, le soulever et le plaquer face contre le mur._

« Eh bien mon grand, ta mère ne t'as jamais appris à ne pas écouter aux portes? »

La grande brune le maintenait contre le mur de telle manière qu'il lui était impossible de bouger. Le Fossoyeur ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Sérieux, ils les recrutaient où leurs agents, à l'école des ninjas ? Elle était plus musclée que lui, et pourtant il n'était pas chétif.

Il ne prit pas la peine de donner une réponse, de toute façon elle n'en attendais pas. Et puis nier n'aurait servi à rien, il était pris sur le fait.

Elle ouvrit la porte, interrompant brusquement la réunion, et le balança sans douceur à l'intérieur. Les personnes en présence se levèrent d'un coup. Il y avait effectivement les deux autres agents qu'il avait déjà repérer la dernière fois, ainsi qu'une autre femme de RPTR TV présente lors des réunions avec les youtubers, une productrice à ce qu'il savait.

« Ce petit vermisseau était en train d'espionner. »

La rousse s'approcha comme un prédateur fondant sur sa proie, si rapidement qu'il n'eut pas le temps de s'en rendre compte qu'elle le saisissait déjà au visage. Elle avait une sacrée poigne.

« Toi... » souffla-t-elle, le reconnaissant.

A ce moment là il commença sérieusement à flipper. Les yeux de la femme lançaient des éclairs et sa colère semblait suinter de chaque pore de sa peau. Le contraste avec sa froideur habituelle était saisissant. Apparemment elle détestait l'idée de s'être fait flouer.

Et pour le coup l'hypothèse du meurtre sans sommation lui semblait redoutablement plausible.

« Il fait partie des nôtres, dit la productrice. C'est un implanté. » Précisa-t-elle devant le regard d'incompréhension des trois autres.

« Implanté ou pas ça reste un sale petit fouineur, repris celle qui l'avait attrapé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu? L'invectiva la rousse »

Il garda le silence, camouflant sa peur du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le visage en face de lui s'assombrit encore davantage de colère, mais il soutint le regard haineux avec une expression pleine d'assurance. Il refusait de se laisser intimider. Sans doute était-ce un comportement incompatible avec toute sorte d'instinct de préservation, mais c'était un réflexe chez lui de s'opposer à quiconque voulait lui forcer la main. Sa résistance arracha finalement un sourire malsain à la rouquine-folle-dangereuse.

« Ça n'as pas d'importance. De toute façon, son implant nous dira tout ce qu'on veut savoir une fois rentré au centre. »

Merde. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Sans le vouloir, il mettait en danger tout leur groupe. Il essaya de ne pas laisser transparaître son trouble. Heureusement il n'était visiblement pas assez digne d'intérêt pour qu'ils lui accordent une grande attention. La rousse l'avait lâché pour retourner vers ses collègues.

« Vous ne pouvez pas l'emporter maintenant, dit la productrice. L'immeuble est plein de monde. Hors de questions que les gens vous voient l'embarquer.

- Pas de problème, répondit la rousse, on a qu'a le garder ici jusqu'à ce soir. On pourra alors le sortir en toute discrétion.

- Ici, dans cette pièce vous voulez dire?

- Exactement. Ne vous inquiétez pas, avec quelqu'un pour le garder il ne devrait pas poser de problème. »

En disant ça elle jeta un regard à la brune qui acquiesça avant de se poster près de lui.

« Allons continuer notre réunion autre part » repris la rousse en posant une main invitante sur l'épaule de son interlocutrice.

La productrice et les deux autres agents sortirent et laissèrent le Fossoyeur seul avec la brune-ninja. Celle-ci le snoba absolument. Se contentant de tripoter sa tablette, assise sur une chaise en équilibre sur les pieds arrières, ses pieds à elle croisés sur la table. Comme s'il n'était pas plus dangereux qu'une plante verte.

Le Fossoyeur réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il devait trouver une solution pour se sortir de là. Mais avant tout il fallait se débarrasser de cette fille. Aussi discrètement que possible, il se glissa derrière elle, attrapa une lampe avec un lourd pied en bronze et...

Et se retrouva à nouveau plaqué dos au mur, son arme de fortune roulant sur le sol et deux mains le saisissant au col. Le corps de la brune était très proche du sien, il pouvait sentir son haleine sur son visage. Mais il évitait de croiser ses yeux, le regard restant fixé au sol.

« Quoi, t'as vraiment cru que tu pouvais m'avoir?» dit la fille dans un souffle en souriant doucement.

Elle n'était pas en colère, juste particulièrement méprisante. Ne se sentant pas menacée elle relâcha sa prise et prit la peine de réarranger une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il en profita pour attaquer.

Il se redressa d'un coup, se dégagea avec et lui donna un grand coup dans le nez avec la paume ouverte. Il sentit le cartilage craquer et remonter à l'intérieur du crâne. Elle recula de quelques pas en se tenant le visage et sifflant de douleur.

Il en profita pour revenir à la charge en la frappant au ventre, mais il se heurta à une muraille d'ados qui dû selon toute vraisemblance nettement atténuer la portée de ses coups. Elle mis à profit ce moment inattention pour l'attraper par les cheveux et le mettre de dos. Avec ses deux mains il attrapa le poignet et pivota sur lui-même, provoquant une extension du coude qui la força à lâcher prise.

Elle lui mit une droite en plein sur la tempe qui le fit chanceler. Elle voulue réitérer son geste mais il esquiva en se glissant à sa droite. Il se servi de sa position pour lui mettre un coup de genoux dans l'estomac, mais elle ne réagit toujours pas et se dégagea. Lui refaisant face, il tenta de lui remettre un coup au milieu du visage.

Elle esquiva, lui attrapa le poignet et pivota sur elle-même en appuyant avec son autre main sur son coude, provoquant une douloureuse torsion qui le força à tomber à genoux. Elle le maintenait immobilisé au sol, l'épaule tendue et le coude en hyper-extension, mais ce n'était apparemment pas suffisant. Elle lâcha son coude et donna à la place un violent coup de pied direct dans l'articulation qui se brisa sur le coup en un craquement écœurant.

Des larmes douloureuse perlaient au coin de ses paupières contractés. Cette fois, tout était fini. Elle le laissa au sol pendant qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas gémir, et lui tourna la dos pour aller récupérer sa tablette.

Rouvrant les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec la lampe de tout à l'heure. C'était sa dernière chance. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, l'effet de la douleur s'atténuant avec l'adrénaline, il s'empara du pied en bronze, se releva sans bruit et lui asséna un grand coup à l'arrière de la tête alors qu'elle lui tournait toujours le dos, la lourdeur de l'objet compensant de loin sa faiblesse actuelle. Elle s'écroula lourdement sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Il avait gagné.

Il s'approcha d'elle ; du sang s'écoulait de la blessure, mouillant ses cheveux et la moquette, mais elle respirait encore. Il leva une nouvelle fois son arme... puis se rappela qu'il était sensé être le gentil.

Il s'assit par terre et s'appuya contre un mur. Mais pas le temps de se lamenter. Qui sait quand les autres reviendraient ou s'ils avaient entendu des bruits de lutte. De sa main gauche, son bras droit étant hors service pour le moment, il réussit tant bien que mal à attraper son portable et à composer le numéro de Links.

« _Allo?_

- Mec, j'ai besoins de toi.

- _Attend, souviens toi de ce qu'on a dit, pas d'infos import..._

- Pas le temps pour ça, c'est une urgence. Je me suis fait prendre. Le CCC, ils me retiennent à RPTR TV. Elle m'a pété le bras bordel!

- _Calme toi. Où est-ce que tu es exactement? Tu as un moyen de sortir qu'on puisse venir te récupérer?_ »

Maîtrisant sa panique, le Fossoyeur regarda par la fenêtre pour repérer l'endroit.

« Je suis dans une salle de réunion du coté du bâtiment qui donne sur la rue Pasteur. Au deuxième étage, mais il y a un échafaudage sur la droite, je pense que je peux l'atteindre.

- _Ok, on arrive dans quelques minutes. Tient bon!_ »

Il devait avant tout sécuriser l'entrée. Elle était certes fermée de l'intérieur, mais il serait idiot de croire que la productrice n'avait pas au moins un double. Il déplaça donc – non sans difficulté – la grande table devant la porte et bloqua la poignée. Ça devrait les ralentir un minimum.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre. Pour atteindre l'échafaudage il n'avait qu'à traverser une corniche étroite sur quelques mètres. Mais avec un bras en moins la tâche devenait tout à coup beaucoup moins aisée. Bon, au deuxième étage il avait peu de chance de mourir s'il chutait, mais il ne tenait pas tant que ça à vérifier.

Il enjamba la fenêtre en évitant de regarder en bas. Il se mit face au mur, se plaquant contre la paroi, puis tendit son bras gauche peu à peu. Il n'avait que quelques mètres à parcourir. Si son bras droit avait été fonctionnel il aurait même pu atteindre l'autre bout sans lâcher la fenêtre. Il commença à se mouvoir en restant le plus proche possible de la paroi. Il pouvait sentir la sueur couler le long de son dos et coller sa chemise à sa peau.

Pendant quelques instants il avança sans se tenir à rien. Puis il frôla du bout des doigts un barreau métallique de l'échafaudage. Au moment ou il le saisit plus fermement, il entendit un grand bruit provenant de la salle qui le fit chanceler. Il serait sans doute tombé s'il n'avait pas eu cette prise.

Des coups étaient portés à la porte qui n'allait pas tarder à céder. Il fallait se dépêcher maintenant. Il accéléra les derniers mouvements et enjamba la rambarde. Il dévala ensuite les deux étages le plus rapidement possible.

Une fois en bas il sortit à nouveau son téléphone, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu composer le numéro une voiture déboula dans la rue et vint s'arrêter juste à coté de lui. La portière s'ouvrit et il s'affala lourdement sur le siège arrière.

Il tremblait.

« Mec ça vas? Comment tu te sent? Lui demanda Links

- J'ai mal » répondit-il, parce que là tout de suite il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose.

L'adrénaline retombant, la douleur refluait par vague. Dans un dernier regard par la vitre arrière, il vit les agents se précipiter à la fenêtre ouverte. Puis la voiture tourna à l'intersection.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Dès leur retour en ville, Links et Fred Grenier se rendirent chez Seb - qui était celui qui avait aidé Links en premier lieu - pour mettre la situation au clair. Links leur fit un topo rapide de la situation autour d'une tasse de thé au jasmin. A la mention du CCC, le visage de Grenier se rembruni, comme se remémorant des mauvais souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Une fois le briefing fini, il réitéra sa volonté d'adhérer à leur groupe. Links était content de lui. Grenier leurs serait très utile.

Alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement, Links reçu un appel du Fossoyeur. A peine eut-il décroché que son expression se tendit et qu'il fronça les sourcils.

« Calme toi. Où est-ce que tu es exactement? Tu as un moyen de sortir qu'on puisse venir te récupérer? »

Il raccrocha l'air paniqué.

« Un ami à moi a des problèmes. Il me faut une voiture. »

Grenier hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Nyo frappa à la porte trois coup secs et attendis d'obtenir l'autorisation du général avant d'entrer dans son bureau.

« Soldat Nyo? Mais que faites vous ici ? Votre permission n'est pas encore terminée.

- Je sais mon général. Je suis venu vous voir personnellement. J'ai besoins que vous me rendiez un service.

- Quel genre de service ?

- J'ai un ami, Mathieu Sommet, qui a été appréhender par le CCC. J'aimerais en connaître le motif.

- Attendez deux minutes, je vérifie dans les registres...»

Nyo resta debout en regardant le général taper sur son clavier. Ses yeux parcouraient rapidement l'écran de l'ordinateur. Après quelques instants il fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

« Je ne trouve rien dans les registres. Êtes-vous sûr de vos informations soldat?

- Certains Monsieur.

- Dans ce cas je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je vous contact dès que j'ai de nouvelles informations.

- Merci Monsieur.

- Rompez soldat. »

Nyo le salua et sorti du bureau.

* * *

Comme d'hab merci à Siffly et Nagetive qui me font à chaque fois l'honneur de leurs commentaires.

Ce chapitre est celui dont je suis le moins satisfaite. Je n'arrive pas à me rendre compte du résultat de la scène de combat. Pour tout vous dire je pratique les arts martiaux depuis une dizaine d'années donc je crois que j'ai tendance à vouloir trop détailler les technicités. J'ai essayer d'effacer un peu cette aspect, mais je n'arrive pas à évaluer le rendu.

Donc un peu mécontente de ce chapitre, mais je n'arrive pas à l'améliorer (si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas). Ce sera mieux la prochaine fois (promis).


	9. Révélations

**Chapitre 7 - Révélations**

La voiture s'était éloignée du centre-ville pour échapper à la poursuite du CCC. Grenier maintenait une allure rapide par précaution, même si normalement leur avance devrait leur assurer une certaine sécurité. Mais Links ne prêtait pas attention à leur route, pas plus qu'à la vitesse à laquelle défilait le paysage. Il s'inquiétait pour son ami. A raison, puisque le Fossoyeur avait l'air franchement mal en point. Son visage présentait une contusion rouge, sensible et gonflé sur le coté gauche, la partie sous l'œil était égratignée et un filet de sang maintenant sec s'en était échappé. Et surtout son coude faisait un angle insolite et commençait à arborer diverses couleurs plus ou moins chatoyantes.

« Il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital, conclu Links après analyse de l'état de son ami.

- C'est le premier endroit où ils iront le chercher, objecta Grenier.

- Mais regarde-le ! Il peut pas rester comme ça. Il faut qu'on prenne le risque.

- Non il a raison, dit le Fossoyeur. Loki est docteur, allons chez lui.

- Tu es sûr?

- Oui. C'est la meilleur chose à faire. »

Direction donc chez Loki. Grenier fit tourner le volant d'un mouvement ample et ils firent demi-tour pour se rendre au domicile du docteur.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

« Mais je suis sexologue moi, pas chirurgien! »

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Loki quand leur drôle de groupe débarqua sans prévenir, et avec un blessé de surcroît, demandant sans explication aucune des soins pour lesquels il n'avait pas les compétences requises.

« T'as bien fais médecine non ? Tu dois quand même pouvoir faire quelque chose.

- Je vais voir, concéda-t-il finalement. »

Il parti quelques minutes et revint avec des cachets contre la douleur et de quoi soigner et immobiliser le bras. Son instinct de médecin reprenait le dessus et il s'attela à la tâche sans poser plus de questions. Grenier prit Links à part pour lui parler.

« Maintenant on fait quoi?

- On se réunit avec les autres. Il faut les mettre au courant de ce qui vient de se passer. Et puis Antoine a des choses à nous dire.

- Comment vous vous contactez?

- On a mis en place un code secret par SMS. »

Pendant ce temps, Loki se débrouillait avec plus ou moins de succès et un Fossoyeur pas vraiment en confiance.

« Eh fait gaffe ! Tu me fait mal.

- Je fais ce que je peux. Arrête un peu de te plaindre.

- Mais j'ai mal ! C'est sûrement contraire à l'éthique de faire souffrir un patient, se lamenta-t-il

- Continu à geindre comme ça et je vais t'en montrer des trucs contraire à l'éthique...»

La menace avait l'air sérieuse. Loki avait ce truc de savant-fou-sadique dans le regard, qui habituellement participait grandement à son charme licencieux, mais qui en des situations comme celle-ci foutais plus les jetons qu'autre chose. Le Fossoyeur se tut et se laissa manipuler bon gré mal gré. Links et Grenier revinrent vers eux.

« Il vas aussi falloir que quelqu'un se dévoue pour l'héberger, dit Links en désignant le Fossoyeur d'un geste du menton, ils ont son adresse maintenant.

- Ah oui? Demanda Grenier soudainement inquiet. Comment ont-ils eu ces infos?

- La femme de RPTR TV m'a identifié, dit le Fossoyeur, et ils ont tout pleins d'infos sur moi dans le dossier que j'ai remplie lors de mon inscription.

- Quelle genre d'infos? Ils ont ton numéro?

- Évidement, ça fait parti des infos de base.

- T'as quoi, un smartphone?

- Ouais comme tout le monde. Pourquoi, c'est quoi le problème? Demanda le Fossoyeur en fronçant les sourcils.

- Éteint le vite! Grâce à la connexion internet ils peuvent te retrouver par géolocalisation !»

Il éteignit son portable sans plus tarder. Mais le mal était fait. A peine eurent-ils quittés précipitamment l'habitation que des voitures noirs appartenant au CCC débarquèrent et l'encerclèrent, manquant de peu de tous les attraper.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_Camp de détention du CCC_

L'homme, ou la bête il n'était pas bien sûr, se dirigea vers le placard et l'ouvrit violemment, causant des exclamations de terreur aux des deux jeunes hommes à l'intérieur. La chose se mit à rire en balançant sa monstrueuse tête en arrière. C'était un son grave, profond, à la fois amusé et dangereux. Et un peu malsain aussi. Ils en profitèrent pour passer derrière elle et aller se réfugier à l'autre bout de la salle. Ce qui à bien y réfléchir était plutôt inutile, mais leurs instincts hurlaient de s'éloigner le plus possible.

« Quelle bonne surprise, dit la chose d'une voix caverneuse. On aura pas eu à vous chercher longtemps, humains.

- Humains? Répéta Mathieu

- Puisque vous m'avez, hum, _surpris_ dans un moment comme celui-ci, pas la peine de vous le cacher plus longtemps. Cependant soyez sûr que jamais mon peuple ne vous laissera partir après ça.

- Vous êtes un extra-terrestre? Demanda Durendal

- Bien, apparemment ton cerveau attardé d'espèce intérieur fonctionne correctement.» répondit la chose – l'alien ? - avec sarcasme.

« Vous êtes qui? Demanda Mathieu

- Ton pire cauchemar...»

Le ton usé était volontairement rauque et grondant dans un effort pour paraître effrayant, avec genre l'emphase sur chaque mot et le plissement du front qui vas avec. Mathieu se tourna vers son collègue

« Ça viens pas d'un film ça? chuchota-t-il

- Ouais je crois bien, répondit Durendal sur le même ton. Mais je me souviens plus duquel.

- Franchement c'est pas très pro. Le ciné c'est quand même sensé être ton domaine non?"

- Rooh, c'est bon! J'ai jamais prétendu avoir la science infuse _moi_.

- Ça viens d'un Rambo » intervint l'extra-terrestre, visiblement vexé que son petit effet n'ait pas causé la réaction recherchée sur les humains.

Il avait les bras – pattes?- croisés sur la poitrine, ses trois griffes tapotant contre son son bras à un rythme irrité. Sa bouche faisait une moue contrariée et il leur lançait un regard du genre "Hello ! Je suis là menaçant et tout le bordel, vous pourriez au moins avoir la décence d'avoir l'air concerné". Agaçants humains.

« Et comment un putain d'extra-terrestre reptilien s'y connaît en film? » Demanda Mathieu, parce que ouais, il y avait de quoi se poser la question.

« Au cas où ça vous aurez échappé, j'ai pris l'apparence d'un producteur de cinéma. Fallait quand même s'y connaître un peu pour être un minimum crédible.

- Ça ce tient, confirma Durendal en appuyant son approbation d'un léger hochement de tête. »

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_Maison de Loki_

Les agents du CCC avaient fouillé la maison de fond en comble, sans succès. Les conjurés avaient selon toute vraisemblance déjà désertés l'endroit. Les trois membres de l'équipe se réunirent et allumèrent leur communicateurs pour parler avec leur responsable resté à la base.

« Vide. Ils ont du partir peu de temps avant notre arrivé.

- Le signal du portable est coupé. Ils se sont sûrement rendu compte de son utilité.

_- Vous n'auriez pas du les sous-estimer._

- Croyez-nous, nous ne ferons plus la même erreur.

_- Quelle est l'identité du propriétaire ?_

- Docteur Loki Jackal. Youtuber lui aussi. Sans doute fait-il parti des conjurés.

_- Docteur Loki? Oui, je vois qui il est._

- Devons nous lancer un mandat à son nom?

_- Non_, répondit l'autre d'une voix teinté d'amusement, comme souriant à l'autre bout de la ligne, _pas la peine. J'ai une meilleure idée_._»_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Antoine attendais avec hâte et en même temps un peu d'appréhension de révéler son plan aux autres. Il regardait sa montre toutes les cinq minutes tout en pressant le pas. Cette fois ci il était en retard. Il arriva essoufflé dans la boutique de Benzaie et lui chuchota le mot de passe à peine il l'eut salué.

« Balançoire »

Ils ne perdirent pas plus de temps et rejoignirent les autres dans la cave. En apercevant le Fossoyeur, Antoine ne pu retenir une exclamation.

« Mec mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?

- C'est un peu long à expliquer. Disons simplement que je me suis fait griller par le CCC et que j'ai du jouer des coudes pour leur échapper.

- Et... ça vas?

- Nickel. Avec tout les trucs que Loki m'a donné, je ne sent plus rien. D'ailleurs lui aussi est grillé maintenant qu'ils ont son adresse.»

Ce matin, à peine une demi-journée après qu'eut lieu l'incident à son domicile, Loki avait reçu un message disant qu'en raison de leur caractère pornographique ses vidéos n'étaient plus autorisées à paraître sur Youtube. Il s'agissait bien évidement d'un ignominieux moyen détourné de l'atteindre et le faire taire par la censure sous prétexte de protection des mœurs. Ce même matin, ils avaient lu dans le journal que Durendal avait été inculpé pour "_propagande délibérée"_, justifiée par l'apparition régulière de son chat dans ses vidéos (de son nom Cléo pour _les fangirls_ les intimes).

L'étau se resserrait. Mais en même temps ils commençaient à rassembler les morceaux du puzzle. Le dénouement final aurait bientôt lieu.

« Donc c'est définitif. Il y a bien un complot, dit Loki.

- Comme si on avait encore le moindre doute, rajouta Benzaie.

- Il faut impérativement aller retrouver Mathieu et Durendal.

- Antoine, tu as trouver un moyen de mettre la mains sur les plans, c'est ça? Demanda Links

- Exact. »

Antoine leur expliqua son stratagème. Il y eut quelques instants de silence.

« Attend, tu veux dire que la vie de nos amis, sans parler de la réussite de l'opération toute entière (et, tant qu'à faire, du destin de l'humanité – soyons modeste- ), est dans les mains d'une midinette dont le seul but est d'augmenter ses vus, et qui mets des cœurs à la place des points sur les i?

- Yep.»

Ils s'entre-regardèrent.

« On est pas dans la merde » conclue Links, assez justement il faut dire.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_Camp de détention du CCC_

L'extra-terrestre glissa vers eux doucement, à la manière d'un chat se rapprochant de deux souris acculées dans un coin.

« Maintenant vous allez me suivre bien gentiment.»

Mathieu était tendu. Il fit l'effort de relaxer sa pose - rester stoïque face du danger, ce genre de truc - même si c'était un peu dure de paraître totalement décontracté dans cette situation.

« Je ne crois pas, non » répondit-il d'un ton impertinent.

L'alien éclata de rire une nouvelle fois, les faisant frissonner tout les deux.

« Je ne pense pas avoir dit que je te laissais le choix, _humain, _dit-il en crachant le dernier mot. Vous n'avez aucunement les moyens de me résister.

- N'en soit pas si sûr, dit Mathieu. On est deux contre toi.»

Durendal roula des yeux tandis que la bouche de l'extra-terrestre se fendait d'un large sourire, laissant apparaître ses longs crocs blancs et pointus.

« Tu veux tester cette théorie? Susurra le reptile.

- Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez? A notre planète je veux dire, interrompis Durendal, pas vraiment ravi de la tournure carnassière que prenait cette conversation.

- Cela n'est-il pas suffisamment évident?

- Quoi, "dominer le monde"?

- Précisément.

- Tellement cliché... soupira Durendal en levant les yeux au ciel, désespéré.

- Non mais sérieusement, y a pas d'autres planètes habitables non-occupées que vous pourriez envahir?» demanda Mathieu.

A ces mots, l'extra-terrestre arrêta brusquement de sourire et se rembruni. Un frémissement de colère fit trembler ses narines et ses pupilles fendues se rétrécirent encore davantage.

« Ne fait pas comme si tu n'était pas au courant, humain. Je connaît les raisons de ta présence ici, et je sais quelles sont les informations que tu as insidieusement tenté de faire passer à travers tes vidéos.

- Mais enfin, de quoi il parle? Murmura Durendal à l'intention de Mathieu

- J'en sais rien, je te l'ais déjà dit, répondit-il à voix basse. Une vidéo sur des extra-terrestres ... je vois vraiment pas... à moins que...

- En tout cas, repris Durendal, sachez que nous ne nous laisserons pas faire. Quand les peuples de la Terre découvriront ce que vous manigancez, ils se soulèveront et s'uniront pour défendre notre planète!

_- Votre_ planète? Misérable, pitoyable, orgueilleux humain! Cette planète était la notre bien avant que votre espèce ne voit le jour!

- Raptor Jésus? Dit soudainement Mathieu, abasourdi. C'est _ça_ l'info que vous vouliez à tout prix m'empêcher de diffuser?

- Tu reconnaît enfin ta culpabilité... Oui en effet. Nous sommes le peuple fier de l'Empire Raptorien, dit l'alien d'un ton grandiloquent, et celui connu sous le nom – sérénissime – de Raptor Jésus était le général en charge de la première colonie terrienne. Il est un héros pour notre peuple et toute notre culture se base sur sa grande sagesse. Malheureusement, à cause d'une effroyable tragédie causée par l'immonde acte de traîtrise du Judas, cette colonie a été décimée il y a de ça 65 millions d'années. Mais aujourd'hui, il est l'heure de venger nos morts et de reprendre ce qui nous appartient de droit! »

Mathieu cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en tentant d'assimiler ce que l'extra-terrestre venait de lui révéler. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler à quel putain de moment exactement il était passé dans une dimension parallèle.

« Et les chats? Intervint Durendal, pragmatique au delà du raisonnable. Quels liens ont-ils avec tout ça? »

L'alien se fendit d'un nouveau sourire suffisant.

« Ingénieux n'est-ce pas? En mettant en place cette menace factice, nous détournions votre attention. De plus, les nouvelles lois anti-félines ont été une occasion inespérée d'affirmer notre pouvoir.

- Mais les Protocoles? Insista Durendal à qui visiblement rien n'échappait. Les _Protocoles des Chats Félons_?

- Brillante invention de nos stratèges. »

Les deux garçons restèrent un instant ébahis devant tant de révélations. Ils avaient encore du mal à réaliser l'ampleur de la catastrophe qui leur pendait au nez.

« Fini de discuter, repris l'extra-terrestre en redevenant sérieux – et menaçant -, suivez moi maintenant ».

Durendal et Mathieu échangèrent un regard et chacun pu voir dans les yeux de l'autre le reflet de sa propre pensée. L'enjeu était trop important. Ils devaient absolument tout tenter, même si la probabilité d'échec était plus que certaine.

D'un même mouvement, ils se jetèrent sur le reptile.

* * *

Encore merci à Nagetive qui fait l'effort de poster un commentaire à chaque chapitre, tu es ma lectrice favorite (enfin si c'est possible).

Je ne sais pas si la géolocalisation fonctionne vraiment comme ça. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je présente mes excuses à la communauté des gens-intelligents-qui-étaient-au-courant pour le hérissement de poils.

Sinon, c'est maintenant officiel, cette fiction comportera 12 chapitres. J'ai fini d'écrire la base, il ne me reste plus qu'a compléter/relire/relire/relire. J'en profite pour annoncer que j'en ferais une autre ensuite dont voici le pitch "_A la suite de son accident, Mathieu a des maux de tête et vas voir son médecin. Sa psy, par crainte de complication avec sa maladie mental, lui fait passer une IRM et lui donne de nouveaux médicaments. Il espère que ça pourra le soulager, mais elle a d'autres idées en tête..._". Je sais que c'est hyper-commun comme thème, mais je pensais y rajouter ce petit coté WTF-mystère-badasse que j'aime bien pour l'originalité.

Donc pour arriver là où je voulais en venir, si vous avez des critiques négatives sur ce que je fait et que d'habitude vous n'aimez pas faire de reproches, allez y, car j'aimerais m'améliorer pour ma seconde fic. Je ne prend rien mal.


	10. Haute sécurité pour prisonniers illégaux

**Chapitres 8 – Haute sécurité pour prisonniers illégaux**

Durendal et Mathieu se jetèrent chacun sur un de des bras du Raptorien - puisque tel était son nom - dans l'espoir de l'immobiliser. Cela fonctionna les premières secondes, mais la surprise passée le reptile physiquement plus imposant se dégagea facilement, donnant au passage un grand coup de griffe sur le torse de Mathieu qui fit apparaître trois lignes rouges intense à travers sa chemise déchirée.

La bête aux aguets recula en feulant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'ensemble de la pièce, évaluant la situation en quelques secondes, puis subitement bondit sur Durendal qui l'évita in extremis en roulant à terre. Elle était rapide, étonnement rapide pour une créature de cette corpulence. Elle tenta de d'asséner un coup de pied griffu à Durendal, encore au sol, qui esquiva de justesse une nouvelle fois. Il se trouvait toutefois en très mauvaise posture.

Mathieu attaqua le Raptorien par derrière, tentant de faire à nouveau jouer l'effet de surprise, mais fut brutalement balayer d'un vigoureux coup de queue qui l'envoya contre le mur quand le reptile se retourna. La bête fut sur lui en une seconde et le saisit à la gorge d'une seule main. Il le souleva de terre en le faisant glisser contre le mur, ramenant le visage de Mathieu au niveau du sien, les pieds de l'humain s'agitant inutilement au-dessus du sol. Les extrémités griffus laissaient leurs marques sanglantes sur sa mâchoire tandis qu'il se débattait vainement. Mathieu porta ses deux mains à son cou, essayant de se dégager de la prise, sans succès. L'étau le serrait de plus en plus et il commençait à sentir ses poumons brûler et se contracter douloureusement dans un réflexe désespéré.

Durendal saisit une chaise et porta un coup violent au visage de l'alien. Celui-ci poussa un grognement sauvage et se retourna vers son assaillant, libérant ainsi Mathieu qui tomba à genoux en suffocant. Durendal réitéra son assaut mais l'alien attrapa la chaise avant qu'elle ne s'abatte une nouvelle fois sur sa figure. Il mesura un instant sa force à celle de l'humain, puis écrasa le siège de bois entre ses mains comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une vulgaire brindille dont il laissa choir les débris.

Il s'avança ensuite vers un Durendal stupéfait - et sans défense - et le frappa, et frappa encore. Durendal protégea son visage de ses bras mais les griffes firent quand même leur effet et la piqûre douloureuse le fit grimacer. Se ressaisissant, il répliqua et percuta son adversaire dans ses maxillaires saillante anormalement développées d'extra-terrestre. Celui-ci fit claquer sèchement sa mâchoire et tourna sa tête sur le coté, ses yeux jaunes exorbités roulant d'une façon inquiétante dans leurs orbites. Il intercepta le prochain coup en emprisonnant le poing dans ses griffes, puis tordit le poignet vers l'extérieur en se délectant de la souffrance qu'il infligeait ainsi à son adversaire. Durendal attrapa la patte griffue de son autre main dans un réflexe pour le faire lâcher, mais l'autre accentua encore plus la pression sur l'articulation, qui menaçant de rompre le força à s'agenouiller. La bête leva son autre bras, déployant lentement chacune de ses griffes acérées et s'apprêta à donner le coup fatal.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Antoine attendait au coin de la rue, appuyé contre le mur, la tête baissée. Il faisait semblant de regarder quelque chose sur son portable pour passer inaperçu, mais en réalité il guettait de tout les cotés l'arrivé imminente d'agents débarquant pour l'enlever. Bon, en vérité ils n'avaient pas connaissance de son identité donc il était peu probable que cela arrive autre part que dans son cerveau parano. Mais cela n'empêchait pas l'angoisse, pas plus que ça n'empêchait son cœur de battre à cent à l'heure.

Elle sortie du bâtiment, regarda à droite à gauche et fini par se diriger vers lui quand elle le reconnut.

« Tu les as ? Demanda Antoine sans préambule.

- Comme promis » répondit-elle

Elle lui remit les documents. Il vérifia qu'ils étaient bon et les glissa à l'intérieur de son manteau.

« Tout s'est passé comme tu l'as dit, repris-t-elle. Attendre la pause café, puis troisième tiroir sur la droite. Personne ne m'as vu.

- Très bien. Et merci, ajouta-t-il d'une voix moins rude, essayant d'en chasser toute trace de tension. Au fait, et ton entretient, ça c'est bien passé ?

- Beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois. Quand je leur ait dit que le grand Antoine Daniel allait me faire de la pub, ils ont tout de suite été plus enthousiaste, dit-elle avec un sourire entendu et le regard en biais qui vas avec.

- Bien sûr, j'imagine, se renfrogna Antoine. Je tiendrais ma part du marché. Ajouta-il néanmoins.

- J'espère bien.

- Et sinon, ça ne t'arrive jamais de rendre service juste pour faire une bonne action ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement accusateur, et il se rendit compte au moment où il parla que cette phrase sonnait bien moins moralisatrice dans sa tête.

- Une bonne action ne reste jamais impunie » répondit-elle d'un ton professoral en continuant de sourire, comme s'il s'agissait là d'un morceaux de sagesse absolue et non d'une stupidité justifiant son égoïsme.

Sur ce, elle le laissa. Il chassa de son esprit la désagréable impression de s'être prostitué et partit retrouver les autres qui l'attendaient déjà au Dernier bar. Il les repéra assis à une table au fond de la pièce. Il ne prit pas la peine de commander à boire et les rejoint directement.

« C'est bon ? Demanda Links

- Impec'. »

Il aplati la carte sur la table et tous se penchèrent pour regarder. En haut était inscrit "Camp de détention de haute sécurité pour combattants illégaux". Le terme lui arracha un sourire cynique. Un tampon rouge "CONFIDENTIEL" barrait l'ensemble. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir au pourquoi ce genre de document se trouvaient dans les locaux du siège de la production, même si les informations découvertes par le Fossoyeur étaient sans équivoques. Les réponses ne lui plaisaient pas, ne l'intéressaient pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sortir Mathieu de là.

L'adresse était inscrite sous l'intitulé. Ils leur fallait maintenant un plan.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_Camp de détention du CCC_

Mathieu surgi derrière le Raptorien et planta un bout de bois effilé - provenant de la chaise détruite - dans la gorge offerte, en plein sur la jugulaire, à l'endroit où la peau épaisse s'affinait en petites écailles claires et plus délicates. Il l'enfonça tellement profondément qu'il finit même par traverser la peau de l'autre coté, mutilant fatalement la chair sur son passage. La bête lâcha tout de suite sa prise et hurla en portant les mains à son cou. Mathieu eut tous de même le temps de retirer le pique de bois avant d'être projeté au sol, provoquant le jaillissement d'un flot de sang – rouge lui aussi - que l'alien n'arriva pas à endiguer et qui arrosa Mathieu généreusement. Le reptile s'effondra au sol en agonisant et continua à se vider de son sang pendant plusieurs minutes.

Les garçons se relevèrent. Durendal massait son poignet endolori tandis que Mathieu se débarrassait de sa veste maintenant trempée du sang froid – reptilien n'oublions pas - et épais de l'alien.

« Ça vas, rien de cassé? Demanda-t-il à Durendal de la voix éraillée sortant de sa gorge meurtrie.

- Non, c'est bon. Et toi ?

- Ça vas. »

Ils portèrent leur regard sur le corps à leur pieds.

« J'ai vraiment cru qu'on n'y arriverait pas, confia Durendal »

Mathieu hocha la tête. Le silence de la pièce lui semblait inconvenant après la tension qu'ils venaient de subir. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux du cadavre inanimé.

« Il faut se dépêcher maintenant. Ils peuvent débarquer à tout moment, et dans cet état impossible de passer inaperçu, » dit Durendal, le sortant de sa contemplation morbide.

Il devait se reprendre, le danger était loin d'être écarté.

« Allons y. »

Ils récupérèrent le trousseau de clés sur le corps du Raptorien et sortirent de la salle. Une fois dehors, l'alarme qu'ils redoutaient retentis, et la voix électronique délivra son message horrifiant.

« _Tout les agents sont priés de se rendre en zone de détention. _ _Tout les agents sont priés de se rendre en zone de détention_. _Tout les agents sont priés de se rendre en zone de détention_ . »

Ce n'était plus maintenant qu'une question de minutes. Ils se plaquèrent contre le mur à l'angle d'un couloir pour laisser passer un groupe d'agent courant vers l'ascenseur et reprirent leur route sans perdre un instant supplémentaire. Ils n'eurent qu'une dizaines de mètres à parcourir avant d'atteindre la réserve d'armes. La porte était bien évidement verrouillée mais ils l'ouvrirent sans difficulté avec le trousseau précédemment dérobé.

A l'intérieur se trouvait bien plus que tout ce qu'ils avaient imaginés.

Pistolets en tout genre, fusils d'assauts, mitrailleuse légère... on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient bien équipé. Mathieu frissonna et il sentit son camarade avoir la même réaction. Certes il avait un flingue chez lui, mais là c'était différent. Plus réel, plus dangereux. Plus mortel aussi.

Cependant ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il ne pourrait pas égorger tout les Raptoriens qu'ils rencontreraient. Il commença donc à s'équiper, mais son camarade l'interrompit.

« Attend une seconde Mathieu.

- Y a un problème ?

- Je crois. Regarde. »

Il démonta le chargeur d'une main leste et lui mit sous le nez.

« C'est vide.

- Quoi ? »

Ils vérifièrent les autres armes mais constatèrent rapidement qu'aucune n'était chargée. Et impossible de mettre la main sur des munitions quelconques dans la pièce. Ça n'avait pas de sens ! Pourquoi stocker des armes dont on ne pouvait pas se servir ?

Ils inspectèrent le reste de la pièce et Durendal finit par trouver un bouton superficiellement dissimulé dans un mur. Ils enclenchèrent le mécanisme et après quelques bruits métalliques la paroi coulissa sur le coté, disparaissant totalement pour laisser apparaître la moitié cachée de la salle. Le contenu de celle-ci était différait légèrement.

Mais bien sûr ! Les extra-terrestres n'utilisaient pas d'armes humaines, mais ils devaient quand même en conserver pour donner le change dans l'éventualité d'une visite d'un responsable terrien. Ici, les étagères étaient remplies d'armes au design étrange : comme un carré de métal noir opaque troué dans le coin opposé à la poignée, avec ce qui semblait être une barre d'énergie au milieu. Quand Mathieu en saisit une, la barre s'alluma d'une douce lumière bleu et l'énergie commença à circuler en faisant des cercles qui montaient et redescendaient le long de la barre.

« Sérieux, dit Durendal, ils connaissent pas d'autres couleurs ?

- Ça doit être la maîtrise d'énergie à la base de leur technologie. »

Sur le coté il y avait une molette servant de toute évidence à régler l'intensité. Mathieu la fit rouler et il sentit l'énergie vibrer de plus en plus fort. Il remit l'intensité minimal. Il ne savait pas quelle était le maximum de dégât qu'elle pouvait causer, mais il préférait éviter de tuer, dans la mesure du possible. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

Au dessus de son pouce se trouvait une gâchette devant déclencher le tir. L'objet n'était pas à sa taille, ayant des plus petites mains que les Raptoriens, du coup il était obligé de le tenir d'une manière assez peu confortable. Il était aussi un plus lourd que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Mais ça irait.

Il avait aussi plusieurs de ces barres d'énergie entreposées à coté. Il remplit ses poches avec.

« Tu penses qu'on en prend un comme ça ? Lui demanda Durendal »

Il tourna la tête pour voir ce dont il parlait. Dans le fond de la pièce étaient entreposées une dizaine d'armes d'un autre calibre. Une sorte de lance-roquette du futur, en plus épais et qui semblait marcher avec la même énergie bleu.

« Carrément. Il nous faut le maximum de puissance de feu.

- Ça vas pas être facile de se déplacer avec ce truc, dit Durendal en s'équipant.

- Je serais là pour te couvrir.

- C'est dingue comme je me sens rassuré.»

Le ton était sarcastique mais l'expression amusée. Mathieu lui rendit son sourire. Durendal prit quand même un pistolet à énergie qu'il cala à sa ceinture et se bourra les poches de barres de rechange, mais il aura du mal à s'en servir tout en transportant le... euh... le «_ canon _» on vas dire. Mathieu coinça lui aussi un autre pistolet dans son pantalon, au cas où.

« J'espère que c'est pas radioactif ou un truc du genre, dit Durendal d'un ton badin. Ce serait trop con de survivre à une invasion extra-terrestre pour se chopper un cancer. »

Encore faut-il survivre, pensèrent-ils au même instant. Mais aucun d'eux ne fit la remarque. Le moment était aux pensées positives et encourageantes.

Une fois équipés, ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. Impossible de passer par les ascenseurs assaillit par les agents.

L'alarme résonnait dans tout le bâtiment, ils ne tarderaient pas à se faire repérer.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Antoine se recula au fond de sa chaise et fit craquer les os de son cou en l'étirant. Au bout de plusieurs heures de débat infructueux et épuisant, ils avaient finalement réussi à mettre au point un plan.

Le centre de détention était un bâtiment circulaire et construit presque exclusivement en profondeur, seul le rez-de-chaussé dépassait du sol. Pour cette raison ils avaient décidé de s'introduire par les toits.

Ils avaient repéré les quartiers des prisonniers - au derniers sous-sol - mais ils étaient vastes, décrivant le cercle extérieur du bâtiment. Disposition étrange qui ralentiraient leur recherche et les obligeraient à se séparer.

D'une manière générale, ces plans lui semblaient bizarres, avec pleins de salles dont Antoine ne voyait pas l'utilité et plusieurs zones d'ombres. Mais bon, après tout il n'était ni architecte, ni agent secret, donc il n'avait pas bien idée de la composition de ce type de bâtiment.

Ils avaient préparé des talkies-walkies, pour pouvoir communiquer à distance, et des tasers et autre bombes au poivre qu'ils purent se procurer aisément. Pas très efficace en cas de confrontation direct avec plusieurs agents mais c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient. Antoine se rappelait que Mathieu possédait un flingue chez lui, mais impossible de risquer de le récupérer sans se faire prendre. Le domicile était sans doute encore sous surveillance. Grenier avait aussi apporter du matériel de crochetage pour forcer la porte de la cellule et une bombe révélatrice d'ADN comme dans les films en cas de digicode.

« Où tu as eu tout ces trucs ?

- Ce serait trop long à expliquer. »

Évidement, la réponse universelle qui marchait pour tout mais n'expliquait rien. Antoine nota dans un coin de son cerveau de l'interroger plus tard à se sujet.

Ils partirent de nuit pour être sûr de ne pas tomber sur une multitude d'agent. Le Fossoyeur ne fut pas du voyage. Ainsi blessé il ne servait pas à grand chose.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Ils s'approchèrent par l'arrière, prenant soin de ne pas se faire repérer. L'endroit était entouré par une grille haute de plusieurs mètres et surmonté par des barbelés sur laquelle des panneaux indiquaient "zone interdite" à occurrence régulière. Le tout était surplombé par des cameras de surveillance habillement camouflées. Heureusement, le plan dont ils disposaient leur donnait l'emplacement exact des caméras, et surtout des – rares – zones d'angle mort. Après avoir ouvert une brèche dans la grille avec une pince coupante, ils purent s'approcher discrètement du bâtiment. Ils grimpèrent sur le toit grâce à un arbre accolé à l'édifice .

Le design du bâtiment était étrange, tout blanc et lisse. Constitué de plastique, ou alors d'une sorte de métal, Antoine n'arrivait pas bien à déterminer. Comme fondu à partir d'un seul moule. Après quelques recherches, ils trouvèrent une trappe conçu exprès pour accéder au le toit. Avec quelques coups de pied de biche, ils la forcèrent et purent s'introduire à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Les couloirs à l'étage des prisonniers sont tous sous vidéo surveillance. Je propose qu'on reste le maximum de temps ensemble et qu'on se sépare ensuite.

- Ça me paraît bon. »

Direction les escaliers les plus proches. Avec la carte ce n'était pas bien difficile, mais ils devaient quand même rester discret. A l'avant dernier niveau ils se séparèrent en formant des équipes de deux : les deux Greniers ensemble, Loki avec Benzaie et Antoine avec Links.

Antoine et Links partirent donc dans une autre direction. Soudain, une alarme retentis.

« _Tout les agents sont priés de se rendre en zone de détention_ »

Merde, les autres avaient du se faire prendre. Ils rebroussèrent chemin rapidement et checkèrent leur talkies mais aucun groupe ne semblaient avoir d'ennuis.

Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? Ils se dissimulèrent dans un couloir sombre en voyant arriver un groupe d'agent se précipitant vers l'ascenseur, puis se réfugièrent dans une salle vide pour discuter en sécurité.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On rejoint les autres ? Demanda Links

- Et quoi, abandonner Mathieu et Durendal ? On ne peut pas faire ça !

- Le dernier étage vas bientôt grouiller d'agents ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais si une chose est sûre c'est que c'est le pire moment possible pour tenter une évasion !

- Non, c'est pas possible, il doit y avoir une solution... »

Links n'écouta pas Antoine qui se morfondait et contacta les autres pour convenir d'un rendez-vous. Puis il entraîna Antoine à sa suite. Celui-ci se laissa faire, apathique.

Depuis le temps qu'il l'attendait, il ne pouvait pas croire que ça lui filait entre les doigts ! Mais c'était pourtant ce qui était en train de se passer. Il fuyait, alors que cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que Mathieu dépérissait entre leurs mains. Lâche. Il détestait l'admettre, même juste dans sa tête, mais c'était la vérité.

Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

Antoine stoppa brusquement la marche et fit demi-tour sans rien dire. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers où ils avaient initialement prévu de se rendre sans faire attention à Links.

« Antoine où est-ce que tu vas ! Bordel arrête, tu vas te faire prendre ! »

Il n'écoutait pas. Links lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir, mais il se dégagea brutalement.

« As-tu la moindre idée de se que tu fais ? Demanda Links partagé entre l'atterrement et la colère.

- Absolument pas. » répondit Antoine, provocateur.

Et il ouvrit violemment la porte de la cage d'escalier.

Il tomba nez-à-nez avec un agent en costume noir dévalant les marches et visiblement aussi surpris que lui, le percutant presque. Par réflexe, il leva son arme.

* * *

Merci à Siffly, Nagetive et Aeryane qui vient de nous rejoindre (tous le monde en cœur : bonjour Aeryane ! (même si a vrai dire je n'ai absolument rien compris à ta review (mais bon je vais positiver et la prendre comme un encouragement)))

Désolé pour le retard, comme je l'ais dit sur mon profil j'ai été coupé d'internet pendant quelques jours, donc impossible de poster. Mais en contrepartie se chapitre est plus long alors, j'espère que vous me pardonnez.


	11. Infiltration

**Chapitre 9 - Infiltration**

« Antoine? »

A l'entente de son nom, Antoine se retint de tirer. Heureusement, car ça aurait été du plus mauvais effet de dézinguer le mec qu'il était venu secourir. A bien y regarder ce n'était en effet pas un agent qu'il avait devant lui, mais bien Mathieu. En costume noir. Et couvert de sang. Bordel. Il abaissa son arme.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là? » Dit Mathieu

Niveau gratitude on avait déjà fait mieux.

« Oh, une envie soudaine de faire une petite promenade, paraît que le coin est sympa... Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on est en train de foutre ? Répondit Antoine exaspéré. On est venu pour te sauver!

- Sérieux? Tu m'as pris pour une demoiselle en détresse ou quoi?

- …

- Non! Je t'interdit d'imaginer. Bon a part ça tu m'excuseras, mais pour le sauvetage on t'as pas attendu. »

Mathieu lui balança un flingue bizarre dans les bras.

« Prend ça et suivez moi. »

Il lui tourna le dos et s'apprêtait à dévaler les escaliers mais Antoine le retint.

« Où tu vas comme ça? Il faut vite partir avant qu'ils rappliquent!

- Pas avant d'avoir désintégrer le Contrôleur mental. »

Voila autre chose.

« Le Contrôleur? Tu sais où il est? Demanda Links

- Dernier sous-sol, au centre du bâtiment.

- Dépêchez-vous, ils arrivent! Cria Durendal depuis plus bas dans l'escalier »

Ils se précipitèrent à la suite de Mathieu dans les escaliers. Antoine ronchonna dans sa barbe. C'était bien la peine de passer des heures à mettre au point un plan trop stylé si Mathieu s'en sortait si bien tout seul. En parlant de ça...

« Il faut prévenir les autres, dit Antoine à Links.

- Les autres ? Intervint Mathieu. Vous êtes combien ?

- Six. Bah quoi, ajouta Antoine devant l'air étonné de Mathieu, tu croyais quand même pas qu'on allait te laisser tomber.

- Ok, répondit Mathieu sobrement - mais Antoine voyais bien qu'au fond se savoir soutenu lui réchauffait quelque chose à l'intérieur - . Tant qu'a faire, dit leur de faire attention aux raptors qui traînent dans les couloirs. »

A ces mots, Antoine stoppa brutalement sa course.

« Aux _quoi _?

- Pas le temps pour cette conversation, dit Mathieu. Contentes-toi de me suivre. »

Il le regarda dans les yeux et décida de lui faire confiance. Il hocha la tête une fois vigoureusement et ils partirent alors à la suite de Links et Durendal déjà en bas.

En sortant de la cage d'escalier, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec deux agents, des vrais cette fois. Mathieu ne s'embarrassa pas de mondanité et tira sur le plus proche avec son flingue étrange. L'objet émit un vrombissement, et un éclair d'énergie bleu électrique sortit et s'abattit sur le premier agent qui tomba, terrassé. Voyant ça, son collègue se précipita sur Mathieu, mais Antoine eut le réflexe de lui tirer dessus aussi, imitant la façon dont Mathieu utilisait son arme. L'agent s'écroula à terre. Terrifié par son geste, Antoine eut un mouvement de recul.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils sont réglés sur paralysie » le rassura Mathieu.

Ils continuèrent leur route vers le centre du bâtiment. Antoine ouvrait la marche avec Links, ce dernier ayant récupéré l'arme de Durendal, tout deux leurs flingues levés. Mathieu assurait leurs arrières. Sur le chemin, ils prenaient soins de pulvériser le maximum de caméras de surveillance. Ils furent bientôt poursuivis par encore plus d'agents.

« Continuez, dit Mathieu aux autres, je vais les retenir. »

Pas question pour Antoine d'abandonner son ami.

« Allez y tout les deux, dit-il à Links et Durendal, je reste avec lui. »

Il parti rejoindre Mathieu qui tirait déjà sur les assaillants. C'était une vision captivante que de le voir ainsi dans l'obscurité bleuté du couloir. Debout, solidement campé sur ses deux jambes, il tenait fermement devant lui à deux mains son pistolet énergétique. Sa chemise noir était déchirée et il était couvert de poussière et de sang. Son regard brillait d'une détermination ardente, une flamme qu'Antoine n'y avait jamais vu auparavant. Il avait l'air sombre et concentré. Et définitivement dangereux. C'était étrange de voir Mathieu ainsi.

Étrange, mais captivant. Antoine avala sa salive.

Leur assaillants étaient nombreux. S'il n'avait pas était là, Mathieu n'aurait sans doute pas pu tous les avoir tout seul.

Mais alors qu'il tirait, il se passa une chose à laquelle Antoine ne s'attendait pas.

Tout en courant vers Mathieu, les agents changèrent de forme. Leur peau devint verte écailleuse, leurs mâchoires s'allongèrent et se remplirent de crocs, trois griffes apparurent au bout de leurs mains et surtout une longue queue leur poussa à l'arrière. Des raptors dans les couloirs.

Oh putain.

Sans perdre un instant supplémentaire, Antoine les mis en joue et leur tira dessus. Mais cette fois ci, l'éclair se contenta de les projeter à terre et ils se relevaient dès que le rayon ne les touchait plus.

« Augmente la puissance ! » Lui cria Mathieu alors qu'il esquivait une attaque en se jetant à terre, roulant sur l'épaule avec souplesse et se réceptionnant à moitié debout en tirant sur son assaillant.

Antoine tourna la molette sur son arme et réessaya sur le... le raptor qui lui fonçait dessus. Cette fois se révéla plus efficace puisqu'il ne se releva pas. Il vint au secours de Mathieu en l'aidant à finir le reste des attaquants. Une fois le calme revenu, il baissa son arme et tourna son regard vers Mathieu.

« Je pense que c'est le moment d'avoir cette conversation. »

Pas que ça le dérangeait d'aider Mathieu à combattre des dinosaures avec des _putains de pisto-laser_, mais il aimerait quand même comprendre un minimum ce qui ce passe. Mathieu hocha la tête et prit une grande inspiration.

« Le CCC a été envahi par des extra-terrestres reptiliens métamorphes, les Raptoriens, qui veulent dominer le monde en s'infiltrant dans toutes les hautes institutions. Le complot des chats n'était qu'une façade, un écran de fumée occultant la vraie menace. Ils contrôlent l'esprit des gens grâce au Contrôleur, et si on ne le détruit pas rien ne pourra empêcher leur plan de réussir. »

A ces mots Antoine resta figé sur place, les yeux exorbités. Ça faisait un peu trop d'informations d'un coup.

« Bordel de merde » fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

« Vous devez retourner dehors. Nous vous rejoindrons quand nous aurons détruits le Contrôleur

_- Pas question qu'on vous abandonne. On arrive tout de suite. »_

Pendant un instant de répit, Antoine et Links prirent contact avec les autres via leur talkie et les mirent au courant de la situation.

« C'est trop dangereux. Vous n'êtes pas armé, vous ne serez pas en mesure de vous défendre.

_- Ce sera toujours plus utile que si on reste en arrière._

- Non, ce...

_- Écoute. Je vois deux façons où ça pourrait mal tourner : soit on viens vous aider et on échoue tous ensemble soit on retourne dehors, vous vous faites prendre, on descend vous récupérer – parce que oui, si t'attend qu'on vous abandonne ici tu peu aller te faire mettre – et on se fait prendre aussi. La seule différence entre les deux c'est que dans la première les chances de nous en sortir sont plus élevés._

- … Ok. Vous êtes où ?

_- Avant dernier niveau, près de l'escalier B. Quand l'alarme a retenti nous nous sommes rassemblés et nous nous sommes cachés en voyant passer les agents._

- D'accord. J'ai une idée, voilà ce qu'on vas faire... »

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Ils avaient un objectif: détruire le Contrôleur. Ils mettraient tout en œuvre l'accomplir, et pour ce qui adviendra ensuite, ils aviseraient. C'était dans cet esprit que Mathieu avait pensé le plan qu'ils allaient mettre en œuvre.

Les agents, ou plutôt les Raptoriens - même si Mathieu avait encore du mal à s'habituer à cette idée - étaient au courant de leur présence et ils ne tarderaient pas à débarquer. S'ils s'interposaient entre eux et le Contrôleur, ils avaient de grande chance d'échouer. C'est pour cela que Mathieu et Antoine s'occuperaient de les distraire et les attireraient loin. Links et Durendal resteraient cacher pour sortir une fois la voie dégagé, et exploseraient le Contrôleur avec le canon. Mathieu et Antoine se dirigeraient vers l'escalier B, comme ça les autres pourraient arriver en renforts et prendre les Raptoriens par surprise.

C'était un bon plan.

Mathieu donna la moitié de ses munitions à Antoine et ils partirent vers l'escalier B. Au début le chemin était libre. Ils couraient pour éloigner le plus vite possible les Raptoriens de la zone du Contrôleur, quand une voix surgie de derrière leur dos les fit tressaillir.

« Vous êtes pleins de surprise Monsieur Sommet. »

Antoine et Mathieu se retournèrent d'un seul geste. Derrière eux, la rouquine diabolique et ses deux acolytes se tenaient à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Et plutôt astucieux. Pour un humain je veux dire. »

Elle cherchait visiblement la provocation, mais ils n'étaient pas armés donc pas un véritable danger. Ils se remirent à courir sans plus se préoccuper d'eux.

Mais à peine eurent-ils parcourut un autre couloir qu'ils firent une rencontre qui les laissa stupéfaits.

« Eh bien Monsieur Sommet, ne faites pas cette tête. Quoi, vous n'aviez pas deviné ?

- Vous n'êtes pas si intelligent en fin de compte.»

Devant eux, la rousse diabolique, un sourire moqueur aux bout des lèvres et les mains sur les hanches, ses deux acolytes à ses cotés. Derrière eux... la même rousse diabolique, les mêmes acolytes et le même sourire honni. Mathieu était perdu. C'était absurde, totalement absurde... à moins que...

Mais bien sûr! Il aurait du y penser avant. Ça expliquait beaucoup de chose.

Métamorphes.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, les deux groupes se mirent à se transformer.

« Maintenant ! » lui cria Antoine en l'entraînant avec lui.

Ils s'enfuirent par la droite en tirant au hasard derrière eux. Les Raptoriens s'écartèrent pour éviter leur tirs.

« Ça ne sert à rien de fuir, vous n'avez nul part où aller ! »

Ça ne les empêcha pas de continuer à courir, poursuivis à distance raisonnable – pour éviter les tirs - par leurs assaillants. Ils zigzaguait maintenant au hasard, uniquement préoccupés par le fait de les semer. Mais à force de ne pas regarder où ils allaient, ils atterrirent dans un cul de sac.

« Ils ont raison, dit Antoine en se tournant vers Mathieu. Cette fois je pense que nous n'allons pas pouvoir nous en sortir. »

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

« J'ai une idée » dit Mathieu.

Il attrapa Antoine par la manche et le ramena un peu en arrière, là où un peu plus tôt il avait aperçu une bouche d'aération.

« Fais moi la courte échelle. Et grouille. » ordonna-t-il.

Mathieu baissa l'intensité de son arme et fit sauter les soudures de la grille. Il s'en saisit et eut aussitôt le réflexe d'écarter ses mains: elle était brûlante. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de faire le difficile alors il serra les dents et se remit à la tâche. Il monta à l'intérieur du conduit et aida Antoine à faire de même.

« Mec, tu devrais sérieusement envisager de faire un régime.

- Je t'emmerde. »

Mais ils entendaient au loin des bruits de pas en approche, alors ils arrêtèrent de plaisanter et accélérèrent le mouvement. Mathieu replaça la grille en place au moment précis où deux Raptoriens débarquèrent. Ils passèrent l'endroit au crible sans rien trouver. Mathieu et Antoine les observaient depuis leur perchoir, écoutant leur conversation.

« Ils devraient être là !

- Ils ont peut-être pris un autre chemin. Nous devrions fouiller les alentours.

- C'est pas vrai, ils ne se sont pas volatilisé ! »

A ce moment un autre Raptorien débarqua. Les autres se raidirent en lui faisant face. Ce devait sans doute être leur supérieur. D'un œil humain il était difficile de les différencier les uns des autres. Seul ses yeux le distinguait: ils étaient rouge vif là où les autres les avaient jaune ou vert.

« Où sont-ils ?

- Nous avons perdu leur trace.

- Quoi ? Comment cela a pu arriver ?

- Je ne saurais dire. Mais nous allons fouiller et nous finirions bien par les retrouver.

- Combien d'entre nous sont disponibles ?

- Zobran est mort. Sept autres ont été touchés par le rayon paralysant d'un Foudroyeur, ils ne se réveilleront que dans trois heures minimum. Autant sont encore debout. Mais nous avons lancé l'alerte générale, les renforts devraient arriver dans 40 minutes environs.

- Nous devrions arriver à les retenir entre temps. Après tout ce ne sont que des humains.

- Prenez garde à ne pas les sous-estimer. Vous ne savais pas non plus comment ils ont pu s'échapper ? Ou se procurer le Foudroyeur ?

- Ils ont reçu de l'aide. Nous avons identifier au moins un individu, et il doit il en avoir d'autre. Sans aucun doute un coup des conjurés. »

Leur discussion réveilla dans l'esprit d'Antoine des interrogations qu'il avait jusque là gardées de coté.

« Vous vous êtes évadés comment, au fait ? Chuchota Antoine

- Conduits d'aérations.

- Et ils n'ont pas pensé à vérifier ? »

Mathieu haussa les épaules.

« Ils doivent pas avoir de film d'espionnage sur... Raptoria ?

- Ça sonne bien, approuva Antoine »

Les Raptoriens partir sans avoir rien remarqué de leur cachette. Antoine et Mathieu attendirent quelques instants puis descendirent quand ils furent sûr d'être en sûreté.

«_ Tout les agents ont attendus à l'escalier B. Quatre individus à interpeller. Tout les agents à l'escalier B. _»

C'était la voix électronique. Leurs amis avaient dû se faire prendre plus tôt que prévu.

« Merde, dit Antoine

- Allons les aider. »

Sans armes, combien de temps tiendraient-ils ? Mathieu n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Ils coururent sans se soucier d'être discret.

« Enfin je vous trouve ! »

La voix venait de derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent. C'était le Raptorien de tout à l'heure, celui qui semblait donner les ordres. Mathieu lui tira dessus, mais il évita. Ce truc était rapide !

« Vas retrouver les autres, je m'en occupe, dit-il à Antoine »

Antoine acquiesça et après un instant d'hésitation fit ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mathieu tira et la bête esquiva encore. Saleté ! Alors il appuya de toutes ses forces sur la gâchette et bougea son arme de tout les cotés sans relâcher le faisceau. Il finit enfin par le toucher.

Sans attendre, il se retourna et couru à la poursuite d'Antoine. Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques mètres qu'une grande force le percuta dans le dos et l'envoya valser face contre terre, lâchant son arme dans la foulée. Mais comment...

L'imbécile ! Il avait baissé le niveau de puissance quand il avait délogé la grille, et sous leur forme d'origine les Raptoriens étaient plus résistants aux tirs.

Il se retourna. Au-dessus de lui, l'extra-terrestre le regardait avec un grand sourire vicieux.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Sommet » dit-il d'une intonation qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qui lui donna des frissons.

Il se rapprocha ensuite et dit d'une voix plus basse, comme sur le ton de la confidence, alors que ces yeux rouges lançaient des éclairs de haine :

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de faire ça... »

* * *

Un grand merci à Nagetive, Siffly et MoonHeavy pour leurs reviews.


	12. Patron vs Alien

**Chapitre 10 : Patron vs Alien**

Mathieu roula sur le coté et se releva d'un geste souple. Il était maintenant debout face à la créature, mais désarmé. Et elle était bien plus grande que lui, et surtout bien plus fournie en griffes et crocs pointus. Il prit une position défensive, ce qui sembla grandement amuser son adversaire.

« Qu'est ce que vous croyez être en train de faire exactement, Monsieur Somment ?

- Il me semble que c'est suffisamment évident.

- Vous perdez votre temps, dit le Raptorien en agitant la tête de droite à gauche.

- C'est le mien et ça me regarde, répondit Mathieu d'une voix ferme.

- Ne comprenez vous donc pas? Toute tentative de résistance est inutile! »

L'alien commençait à perdre patience. Tout en parlant il se mit à tourner autour de Mathieu à la façon d'un vautour. Mathieu restait concentré sur ses mouvements et ne le quittait pas des yeux une seule seconde. Il se déplaçait au même rythme que son adversaire, de manière à lui faire face en permanence.

« Nous verrons bien à propos de ça, répondit-il sans se laisser décontenancer.

- Vous n'écoutez pas, dit le Raptorien en secouant la tête de dépit. Quand bien même votre minable petite insurrection réussissait - et vous pouvez être sûr que les chances de ça se produise sont quasi nuls - mais quand bien même. Le sénat impérial n'en restera pas là, soyez en sûr. Nous reviendrons. Et cette fois ci se ne sera pas la subtilité de nos agents, mais bien la force brutal de centaines de vaisseaux de combat et de milliers de soldats suréquipées qui s'abattra sur vous. Pourquoi risquer d'innombrables vies de votre peuple quand il serait bien plus facile de vous soumettre et vous laisser guider en toute délicatesse? Notre avance technologique et culturelle vous permettrait d'évoluer plus rapidement que jamais vous ne pourriez l'espérer seul, cela jusqu'à ce que vous soyez assez mature pour intégrer pleinement le glorieux Empire raptorien. »

Pendant une seconde, Mathieu hésita. Pendant une seconde seulement. Se soumettre aux envahisseurs ? Hors de question. Y'avait aucune putain de chance. Il se repris sur-le-champ, se fustigeant mentalement pour son instant de faiblesse.

« Comme c'est gentil à vous de vous préoccuper des vies humaines, répondit Mathieu, sarcastique. Mais ne vous en faites pas, la Terre est bien moins dépourvue que vous ne semblez le croire. Et pour le reste, non merci. Je pense pouvoir parler au nom de chaque être humain en disant que nous préférons de loin notre liberté à une quelconque avancée technologique. Quand à votre prétendu "supériorité culturelle", et bien... vous pouvez vous là foutre là-où-je-pense. »

A ces mots, la bête se mit à rire. C'était un son qui crissait désagréablement à ses oreilles. Froid, menaçant et surtout terriblement méprisant.

« Votre liberté ? C'en serait touchant si ce n'était pas si terriblement pitoyable. Parce que tu penses que vous serez libre une fois débarrassé de nous ? Laisse moi te révéler une chose, candide créature : jamais de toute les espèces que nous avons dû infiltrer nous n'avons aussi peu eu à employer le Contrôleur. Certes il a fallut infiltrer vos institutions, mais une fois en place il était tellement facile de se faire obéir que nous aurions pu réussir sans même user de notre technologie. Votre société est tellement dépendante de ses élites et formaté à l'obéissance qu'il nous a suffit d'en prendre la tête pour que le reste suive. Vous êtes un peuple passif, par nature voué à la soumission. Nous ne contrôlons même pas encore votre gouvernement qu'il nous fait déjà cadeaux de ces merveilleuses « lois anti-féline » tellement utiles pour opérer dans la discrétion. Si nous avons nous emparer furtivement du pouvoir aussi aisément, alors n'importe quel groupe de votre espèce le peu aussi. Et ils n'auront assurément pas notre bienveillance. »

Ce fut au tour de Mathieu de ricaner comme un dément. Il devrait sérieusement envisager de passer moins de temps avec des aliens machiavéliques.

«Oh joie, une théorie du complot. Non mais sérieux, tu crois m'apprendre quelque chose là? Évidement qu'il existe une élite qui cherchent à nous manipuler, à contrôler attitudes, opinions et désirs. Ça s'appelle le marketing et ça existe depuis l'invention du langage. Oui nous sommes sous influence, mais personne ne peut nous empêcher de remettre en question l'opinion dominante. Que les masses passives soient stupidement aveuglées ou désabusées par ce matraquage condescendant et racoleur, il y aura toujours des indépendants pour se hisser par delà les débris des espoirs et des aspirations avortés des humains et s'exprimer librement envers en contre tout. Nous sommes bien arrivé jusqu'à vous, n'est-ce pas, malgré notre "misérable condition d'humain"? Si nous avons pu faire cela, alors nous pourrons aussi nous débarrasser de n'importe quelle organisation malveillante aux velléités de domination du monde.

- Que d'optimisme Monsieur Sommet! C'est écœurant. »

Sur ce, le Raptorien se jeta sur lui. Mathieu était particulièrement fier d'avoir réussit à lui clouer le bec, même si ce n'était qu'une petite victoire. Il se propulsa à terre à sa droite, fit une roulade et se releva dans son dos quelques mètres derrière. Le Raptorien se retourna et gronda furieusement.

Mathieu n'avait pas peur. Il sentait l'adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines, comme un souffle lui susurrant à l'oreille qu'il était capable de tout. Il avança, imperturbable, vers la monstrueuse créature, un sourire aimable au coin des lèvres. Il était couvert de poussière et de sang alien séché mais avait le regard déterminé du grand héros badass qui vient tout péter. C'était une sensation étrange. Ça devait être l'effet "défonçage d'alien".

Mais pour le moment, c'est plutôt lui qui était en passe de se faire défoncer. Mathieu lui-même n'était pas en mesure de vaincre un putain d'_homme-raptor._

Toutefois il connaissait quelqu'un qui en était capable. Quelqu'un qu'il sentait à l'intérieur de lui lutter pour sortir depuis le début des combats.

Alors il relâcha son contrôle et le laissa venir.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Antoine arrêta de courir quelques mètres avant d'avoir atteint l'escalier B et s'avança plus discrètement. Il se cacha à l'angle d'un couloir et jeta un coup d'œil sans se faire repérer, puis revint à sa position en grimaçant. Ses amis étaient en mauvaise posture. Les Raptoriens les avaient maîtrisés et les surveillaient en les tenant encerclés. Ils étaient six, Mathieu étant en train de s'occuper du dernier d'entre eux. S'il arrivait à en descendre deux, les Raptoriens seraient alors en sous-nombre et lui et les autres auraient une chance de s'échapper avant l'arriver des renforts. Il redressa son arme contre sa poitrine et son regard se posa sur la molette de réglage d'intensité du Foudroyeur (puisque c'était vraisemblablement le nom donné à cette arme par les Raptoriens). La puissance sur laquelle il était réglée était suffisante pour paralyser un Raptorien, mais pour un Humain? Cela pourrait éventuellement être fatal. Il devrait faire très attention en visant.

Il se retourna rapidement à l'angle du couloir et tira. Il en toucha un dans le dos qui s'effondra. Il s'apprêtait à tirer de nouveau mais il dut d'abord esquiver les éclairs d'énergie bleu fonçant sur lui en se remettant à l'abri derrière le mur. Ils étaient armés! Il aurait du y penser. Il entendait maintenant des bruits de pas se précipitant vers lui. Ils étaient encore cinq, soit bien plus qu'il ne pouvait en maîtriser. Mais s'il restait là il ne tarderait pas à se faire prendre.

Alors il sortit de sa cachette et se remit à tirer.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Le langage corporelle de Mathieu changea subitement. Sa posture se fit plus nonchalante et provocatrice, son regard se voilà dangereusement. Une main dans la poche de son pantalon et pointant l'autre vers son visage, il s'adressa à l'alien de sa voix rauque et agressive – mais aussi terriblement sexy - de patron.

« Regarde bien ma tronche, foutu lézard, et mémorise cette magnifique image avant que j'arrache tes sales yeux de rats de leurs orbites. »

L'alien eut un mouvement de peau du front – ce qui devait probablement correspondre à un haussement de sourcils - .

« Eh bien Monsieur Sommet, ce n'est pas le langa...

- Ta gueule saloperie. Et puisque tu tiens tant à utiliser ta bouche, tu pourrais pas plutôt venir me _sucer_ _la_ _bite _? » dit-il en empoignant son entrejambe et l'agitant en un geste suggestif et absolument pas subtil.

Les petits yeux rouge du lézard se plissèrent de fureur et il précipita sur lui, toute griffes - et crocs - dehors.

Qu'est ce que c'est susceptible ces machins là.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Antoine maintenait la gâchette enfoncée et pointait son arme droit sur les Raptoriens. Il devait essayer d'en avoir au moins un ou deux avant de se faire descendre... Un éclair se dirigea droit sur son visage et il sauta sur le coté au dernier moment, faisant quelques roulés-boulés sur le sol. Une acre odeur de brûlé lui piqua les narines. Il passa une main sur sa tête: le rayon avait cramé une partie de ses cheveux à la gauche de son crâne. C'était pas passé loin. Il relava la tête: trois Raptoriens disposés en cercle autour de lui le tenait en joue. Un autre était couché à terre pas très loin. C'était toujours ça de pris. Espérons que Mathieu s'en sortait mieux de son coté.

Soudain les deux Raptoriens à gauche s'écroulèrent. Ils avaient reçus un éclair énergétique en pleins dans le dos. Le troisième eut le réflexe de se retourner pour voir d'où provenait les tirs et Antoine en profita pour le finir avec son propre pistolet. La bête s'effondra sur lui. Oh putain il était lourd l'animal ! Antoine commença à étouffer. Il gigotait dans tout les sens pour se dégager, et heureusement deux paires de mains – humaines, oh joie – vinrent bientôt à son aide et déplacèrent le corps immobile.

C'étaient Fred et Seb Grenier qui venaient à son secours.

Quand les Raptoriens s'étaient rendu compte de son attaque quatre d'entre eux s'étaient précipités à sa rencontre, n'en laissant qu'un seul pour garder les humains. Grossière erreur. Même s'ils n'étaient pas armés, hors de question pour eux de laisser Antoine se battre seul. A quatre ils avaient réussis à désarmer et maîtriser leur gardien et avaient pu défendre Antoine in extremis.

Benzaie gardait maintenant le Raptorien restant en joue, restant particulièrement attentif pour ne pas commettre la même faute qu'eux. Loki se pencha sur Antoine l'air soucieux.

« Tout vas bien? Tu n'es pas blessé?

- Non ça vas, rien de cassé. Et je n'ai pas été touché.

- Tu as eu une sacrée chance » répondit Loki en l'aidant à se relever.

Ils se tournèrent vers le dernier Raptorien.

« Pas si faible ces humains, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Fred avec une pointe d'arrogance. Fallait pas nous sous-estimer. Vous payez le prix de votre vanité.

- Notre seule erreur fut de vous laissez en vie, siffla l'alien avec un calme qui dissimulait mal sa colère. Et croyez moi, nous ne recommencerons pas. Quand les nôtres arriverons vous regrettez votre insolence.

- C'est inutile. Vous avez perdu. Deux des amis à nous sont parti détruire votre Contrôleur avec un putain de gros canon à éclair. Quand nous partirons, vous n'aurez plus aucun contrôle sur notre monde. Et aucun d'entre n'aura été tué.

- Ils veulent détruire le Contrôleur avec un canon à particules ? »

Le Raptorien se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Antoine fronça les sourcils. La situation lui échappait quelque peu.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant, repris Fred, dont l'inquiétude perçait néanmoins sous le ton assuré.

- Je me réjouit simplement d'avance de la souffrance que vous causera la mort prochaine de vos amis. » répondit le Raptorien d'une voix suave qui tranchait avec son sourire cruel.

Antoine eut l'impression que la température avait soudainement chuté de plusieurs degrés.

« Vous mentez, dit Grenier. Personne ne mourra.

- Ah oui ? Moi c'est la mort que je leur prédit quand les flux énergétiques du canon et du Contrôleur se croiseront. Et même une bonne grosse mort bien explosive avec tout pleins de flamme, de viande carbonisé et d'insupportables hurlements de douleurs. »

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Quand Antoine et Mathieu étaient parti faire diversion, Durendal et Links avaient patienté quelques instant le temps qu'ils s'éloignent puis étaient partis à la recherche du Contrôleur.

Ils ne firent pas de mauvaise rencontre le long du chemin, mais en arrivant devant la salle ils remarquèrent malheureusement qu'elle était gardé par deux Raptoriens. Deux Raptoriens armés. En combattant ils auraient peut être eut une chance de vaincre, mais leur but était avant tout d'être discret. En outre ils n'avaient pas le droit de prendre le moindre risque d'échec : toute la mission reposait sur eux. Ils se cachèrent donc et attendirent que les autres remplissent leur rôle.

«_ Tout les agents ont attendus à l'escalier B. Quatre individus à interpeller. Tout les agents à l'escalier B. _»

Antoine et Mathieu avaient dû réussir leur mission. Les gardes délaissèrent leur poste. Links et Durendal attendirent qu'ils soient assez éloignés pour s'approcher de la porte. Fermée. Mais n'étaient-ils pas deux gars avec un pistolet à éclair ?

Links ouvrit – ou plus exactement défonça – la porte et ils purent entrer.

Vue d'en bas la colonne avait l'air encore plus impressionnante. Le métal clair de son armature était d'un type inconnu sur Terre et paraissait luire au même rythme que l'énergie bleu qui pulsait langoureusement à l'intérieur.

Links alla monter la garde à l'entrée tandis que Durendal se mit en position face à la colonne pour actionner le canon. Durant tout le temps où il l'avait transporté il avait comprit comment le faire fonctionner. Il plaça donc le canon sur son épaule, pointé droit sur la source d'énergie. Il positionna son corps légèrement de biais, un pied en arrière, pour anticiper le recul que l'appareil de manquerait pas d'avoir.

Et il enclencha le mécanisme de mise à feu.

* * *

Ouais je sais, j'ai un faible pour les discours lyriques et naïfs (et clichés (et chiants)). M'excuse, c'est plus fort que moi.

Merci à Nagetive pour sa review ! Maintenant qu'elle et Siffly ne sont plus dispo, j'ai peur que personne ne prenne la peine de commenter ce chapitre... (siouplait, faites moi avoir tort).

Au prochain poste, avant dernier chapitre.


	13. Parce qu'Antoine est badass

**Chapitre 11 - Parce qu'Antoine est badass**

« Eh bien, tu le fais exploser ce machin ? Lança Links derrière son épaule.

- Ça lague... »

Sur le coté gauche du canon, une jauge d'énergie – bleu, mais est-il encore nécessaire de le préciser ? - se remplissait peu à peu. Mince, Durendal n'avait pas pensé à ça.

« Ça vas prendre encore un peu de temps » rajouta-t-il.

Espérons qu'Antoine et Mathieu arrivent à les retenir assez longtemps.

Ils patientèrent dans un silence tendu, Links montant la garde et Durendal les yeux fixés sur la jauge d'énergie qui se remplissait lentement. C'est agaçant comme le temps semble s'écouler au ralentie dans ces moments là. Il sentait l'énergie vibrante s'accroître peu à peu, de même que s'amplifiaient en proportion les tremblements du canon. Il avait déjà enclenché le mécanisme de mise à feu, il n'avait plus qu'à bien maintenir le canon et le rayon partirait de lui même en temps voulu. Des petites gouttes de transpiration se formaient sur son front à cause de la concentration et de la chaleur de la machine.

La jauge était presque pleine quand Antoine déboula dans la pièce en catastrophe et le saisit brusquement à l'épaule.

« Mec il faut partir tout de suite, parvint-il à dire entre deux halètements.

- Attend une seconde, c'est presque fini...

- Tout vas exploser, vite il faut dégager !

- Quoi ?

- Juste, suis-moi ! » aboya-t-il.

Il lui prit le canon des bras et le posa sur le sol, puis l'entraîna hors de la salle sans plus de cérémonie. Durendal le suivit sans poser davantage de questions. A peine eurent-ils fait quelques mètres en dehors de la salle qu'une énorme explosion retenti, suivi de peu par toutes les flammes promises, sortes de langues bleu de feu et d'électricité léchant jusqu'aux murs du couloir en un grésillement strident. Le bruit assourdissant de la détonation leur vrilla les tympans, suivi peu après par le choc sonore des lourdes poutres de métal heurtant le sol et de l'odeur acre de la fumée qui brûle les narines.

Le souffle de l'explosion propulsa Antoine et Durendal en avant et ils firent quelques roulés-boulés sur le sol. Durendal se fit la réflexion qu'il avait un peu trop souvent tendance à se retrouver projeté à terre en ce moment. C'était une habitude agaçante qu'il ferait bien de perdre au plus tôt. Il sentit une vive piqûre sur la joue, porta sa main au visage et recueillit quelques gouttes de sang. Des morceaux de verres avaient volés dans tout les sens et l'un d'eu lui avait entaillé la joue.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Les autres s'étaient précipités vers eux et les aidaient à se relever. Heureusement, aucun d'eux n'étaient trop gravement blessés.

Ils avaient finalement décidé de paralyser le dernier extra-terrestre et de se rejoindre tous au Contrôleur. Antoine était parti devant en courant pour éviter le pire. Il s'en était fallu de quelques seconde, mais il avait réussi à épargner à Links et Durendal une mort atroce dans l'explosion du Contrôleur.

Ils avaient finalement réussis. Le Contrôleur était détruit et ils s'en étaient sortis sans mal. Cela tenait presque du miracle. Quelle équipe de choc! Ils pouvaient souffler à présent. Avec le Contrôleur anéanti, le CCC et toutes les autres institutions infiltrés se rendraient bientôt compte du danger, et ce serait aux gens formés pour ça de prendre -enfin- le contrôle de la situation et de tout mettre en œuvre pour arrêter les extra-terrestres.

Mais d'abord il leur fallait dégager au plus vite. Avant que les renforts n'arrivent.

« Attendez, dit subitement Antoine, où est Mathieu ? »

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Le Patron était un redoutable combattant. Non seulement son mode de vie lui avait appris à gérer toute sorte de situations risquées, mais s'était surtout un adversaire sournois, déloyal, vicieux, sans pitié ni honneur. Et complément taré aussi. Il avait donc un certains talent pour trouver le moyen – n'importe quel moyen - de s'en sortir en toute circonstance.

Toutefois, le combat contre des extra-terrestres-raptors-agents-secrets, c'était inédit. Et malgré tout ses efforts et son habilité, il se faisait dominer, ce qui allait totalement à l'encontre de sa nature profonde.

Il essayait d'esquiver les assauts du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ses coups à lui n'avaient pas beaucoup d'impact. Le lézard avait la peau dure et épaisse.

Il ne pu éviter quand la furieuse créature le mordit profondément à l'épaule. Il jura en sentant les crocs s'enfoncer en lui et déchirer ses chairs, la douleur atroce faisant vaciller son champ de vision. La bête maintint sa prise et secoua la tête, histoire de faire encore plus de dégâts. Charmante bestiole. Elle finit par le propulser contre un mur. Sa tête heurta violemment la paroi et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Mathieu fut brutalement réveillé par une douleur cuisante sur sa joue droite. Quelque chose venait de le frapper. Fort.

On le gifla encore et il cligna des yeux. Lorsque la main ennemie s'approcha de son visage pour la troisième fois, il leva le bras et la saisit au poignet. Sa prise était très faible mais elle stoppa quand même son mouvement. Il papillonna des paupières. Le monde autour de lui était comme couvert de brouillard.

« Mathieu ? Tu m'entend ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? bredouilla-t-il

- Un dinosaure de l'espace à essayer de te bouffer »

Ah. Bien. Tout était clair maintenant. Bordel.

Il essaya de se redresser mais à peine eut-il esquisser un mouvement qu'une douleur lancinante lui vrilla les tympans, se rajoutant à celle de son épaule qui s'éveilla au même moment. Sa tête lui paraissait pleine de coton et la migraine n'arrangeait rien à sa confusion. Il grimaça, ferma les yeux et essaya de se rappeler. Il se souvenait avoir fait face à un Raptorien. Il était désarmé... et puis plus rien.

« Il est conscient ? » Entendit-il Loki demander.

Les voix autour de lui semblaient parvenir d'une autre dimension.

« Maintenant oui, dit Antoine.

- Je vais l'examiner. »

Il sentit qu'on le manipulait et soignait son épaule. Il reconnut vaguement le bruit d'une chemise que l'on déchire et que l'on attacha en écharpe autour de lui. Le tournis dans sa tête l'empêchait de penser clairement. Son esprit était lent et il avait mal.

Quelqu'un le releva, passa un bras autour de sa taille et mit celui valide de Mathieu par dessus ses épaules, supportant ainsi une majorité de son poids. Cela le réveilla plus que les voix et il se força à prendre un peu plus conscience de son environnement. Bouger faisait battre le sang dans ses tempes d'une manière assez insupportable, mais il ne protesta pas et se contenta de suivre Antoine. Le trajet vers la sortie fut un moment flou dans son esprit et il passa la majeur partie dans une demie-conscience.

Quand ils sortirent enfin, la morsure du froid le revigora et il reprit quelques peu ses esprits. Il devait être aux environs quatre heures du matin. Les premières lueurs de l'aube pointaient déjà à l'horizon, comme un trait d'encre rouge bavant sur le ciel bleu pétrole.

Descendre par l'arbre ne fut pas une partie de plaisir, mais avec l'aide d'Antoine il finit par y arriver. Outre le troupeau d'éléphant dansant la samba dans son crâne et son épaule droite rendue indisponible pour avoir servi de casse-croûte, il respirait aussi avec difficultés. Le sifflement mouillé sortant de sa gorge devait avoir quelque chose à voir avec un de ses poumons perforé et une ou deux cotes fêlées.

Bref, c'était pas la joie.

Et ils avaient encore de la route a faire avant d'arriver à leurs voitures. Mathieu ayant du mal à tenir la cadence s'appuyait de plus en plus sur Antoine qui le supportait tant bien que mal.

« Allez mec, encore un petit effort, dit Antoine. Et au fait, est ce que tu pourrait arrêter de crever? Parce que t'es en train de dégueulasser ma chemise là mon pote. »

Antoine n'arrêtait pas de parler. Ça sonnait comme un bourdonnement irritant aux oreilles de Mathieu, et franchement il n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus de tout le reste.

« Non mais sérieux, repris Antoine. J'aime pas te voir comme ça. C'est carrément tue-l'amour.

- Antoine ?

- Oui ?

- Ta gueule. »

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Quand Antoine s'était aperçu de l'absence de Mathieu, tout le groupe était immédiatement parti à sa recherche. Peu importe le temps que ça prendrait, ils ne partiraient pas sans lui.

Ils l'avaient finalement trouvé évanouie près du corps des reptiles, au niveau de l'escalier B. Le Raptorien qui l'avait assommé avait du comprendre en trouvant ses collègues paralysés qu'il n'avait que peu de chance contre les – pas si faibles au final – humains, et avait décidé de leur abandonner Mathieu.

Celui-ci était mal en point et Antoine dû l'aider pour sortir du bâtiment. L'urgence était pressante, car les renforts pouvaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre, et le blessé les retardait indubitablement.

Antoine avait été soulagé quand finalement Mathieu s'était remis à lui parler, même si c'était uniquement pour lui faire fermer sa gueule. Il l'avait sans doute mériter, mais c'était plus fort que lui, dès qu'il s'inquiétait sa bouche s'animait d'une volonté propre pour compenser son malaise, et dans ses moment là son taux de conneries débitées à la seconde battait des records.

Ils étaient à mi-chemin entre le bâtiment et la brèche dans la grille par laquelle ils étaient entrés, quand des dizaines de voitures noirs appartenant au CCC déboulèrent et s'interposèrent entre eux et la sortie. Des hommes et femmes en sortirent et se transformèrent aussitôt.

Ils reculèrent instinctivement, même s'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de leur échapper. Mathieu se redressa et voulu se débarrasser de l'aide d'Antoine, mais celui-ci maintint fermement sa prise. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les durs.

Une voix doucereuse résonna dans leur dos.

« C'est fini. Vous avez perdu. »

Ils se retournèrent. Le Raptorien resté à l'intérieur du bâtiment était revenu et se tenait juste derrière eux. Il devenait difficile de maintenir une distance de sécurité avec tout les extra-terrestres en présence.

Le Raptorien aux yeux rouges se tenait droit et fier devant eux, une lueur suffisante dans son regard de sang. Dans les reflets de l'aurore, son visage accrochait bizarrement la lumière capricieuse, lui donnant un air encore plus étrange – si tant est que ce soit possible -.

« N'empêche, je me demande, repris le Raptorien. Vous. _Humains_. Vous êtes plus faible, plus fragile. Plus stupides. Comment avez vous fait pour triompher de tant des nôtres?

- On est plus géniaux? » Répondit Antoine du tac au tac.

Dans ta gueule, connard d'alien. On vas voir qui des deux est le plus stupide.

« Et d'une telle arrogance... » siffla le Raptorien.

Antoine eut un souffle amusé. Armé de son meilleur regard si-tu-crois-que-ça-m'impressionne, il leva un sourcil dubitatif et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu peux parler, répondit-il. J'te signale - au cas ou t'aurais oublier - que _tu_ est le type qui a vu son équipe de connards se faire défoncer parce que son ego était tellement démesuré qu'il l'empêchait de voir quand il allait s'en prendre une... Si c'est _ça_ les forces d'invasion extra-terrestre, et bien la Terre peut dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Pas étonnant que vous vous soyez éteint y'a 65 millions d'années.»

Son attitude était confiante, nonchalante et sa voix sortait d'un ton calme et léger. En revanche, le Raptorien en face de lui avait l'air de pouvoir exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Il fulminait, ses poings étaient serrés et Antoine ne serait pas surpris si de la fumée se mettait à sortir de ses narines. Ô créatures orgueilleuses, tellement facile à mettre en rogne.

« Je vais t'arracher le cœur, repris l'alien d'une voix blanche de colère, et tu le regarderas palpiter entre mes griffes alors que tu hurleras d'agonie.

- Ouais, ouais. On verra à propos de ça. »

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Mathieu pouffa doucement. Il n'était pas aussi effrayé qu'il aurait du l'être. Antoine avait toujours eu un don pour emmerder les gens, mais là il atteignait carrément le mode expert. Ça n'aurais pas du être si agréable, parce qu'il y avait toujours ce risque de mourir qui augmentait à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, mais voir Antoine se foutre de la gueule de l'alien avec tant d'ardeur le mettait irrésistiblement en joie.

« Vas falloir revoir ta gestion des menaces de morts, lui chuchota Mathieu pendant que l'alien continuait de le menacer avec plus ou moins d'inventivité. Ta grande bouche vas finir par nous attirer des ennuis un jour... Enfin davantage d'ennuis. Dans la mesure du possible.

- T'inquiètes mon poussin, je serais toujours là pour voler à ton secours.

- Faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose.

- Tu devrais arrêter d'être tellement aimable. Les fan-girls vont jaser.»

Remarquant qu'il n'était pas écouté, le Raptorien arrêta de parler et se rapprocha d'eux. Avant qu'il n'est pu mettre ses menaces à exécution, d'autres voitures débarquèrent derrière eux et les encerclèrent.

Ô joie, encore plus d'extra-terrestres.

* * *

Merci à Kidalie pour sa review :) et ne t'excuse pas enfin, tu n'es pas obligé de commenter à chaque fois (mais ça fait toujours plaisir).

Prochain chapitre, dernier chapitre.


	14. Web Team origine

**Chapitre 12 – Web Team origine **

Mais ce ne fut pas encore plus d'extra-terrestre qui débarquèrent.

En un instant des coups de feu retentirent de tout les cotés, visant les Raptoriens vulnérables. Antoine et tout les autres se jetèrent à terre pour éviter de prendre une balle perdu. Le visage plaqué dans l'herbe humide, il osa quand même un coup d'œil pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

Au dessus d'eux, c'était le chaos. Un nombre incalculable de tirs de balles fusaient dans tout les sens, auxquels répondaient de non moins nombreux rayons d'énergies. L'un d'eux frôla Antoine et il ferma les yeux, aveuglé par la trop forte lumière. Des cris effroyable résonnèrent dans l'air, et il grimaça par compassion. Il ne pouvait voir la scène de combat, mais nul doute que c'était un carnage.

Les bruits diminuèrent peu à peu. Quelqu'un s'approcha d'eux et s'agenouilla à leur niveau. Antoine ouvrit les yeux, reconnut son camarade et ouvrit les yeux encore plus grand.

« Nyo ?

- Lui-même, répondit son ami en souriant.

- Mais qu'est ce que...

- Après notre petite conversation, j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'avait dit. A l'époque je ne voulais pas y croire mais tu avais quand même semé le doute en moi. Alors j'en ai parlé au général, et effectivement nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'il se passait des choses louches au CCC. Le général a donc décidé que nous devions nous rendre sur place pour vérifier par nous même. La suite tu la connais..., dit-il en désignant le champs de bataille d'un signe de main.

- Mais comment avez vous su où trouver le camp de détention secret ?

- Il se trouve que je ne suis pas si inutile que ça finalement » dit le Fossoyeur en apparaissant subitement dans son champs de vision.

Nyo lui tendit le bras et l'aida à se relever. Les autres suivirent le mouvement. Les tirs semblaient s'être calmés.

Le combat était en train de tourner en leur faveur. Les Raptoriens se réfugièrent dans le bâtiment. Le général Bob Lennon, qu'Antoine reconnu avec grand étonnement, dirigea ses troupes pour l'encercler, mais avant il donna l'ordre à Nyo de reconduire les civiles à l'arrière pour les mettre en sécurité.

Ils s'assirent à l'abri à d'un camion de l'armée et purent soigner Mathieu un peu mieux et raconter leurs aventures à Nyo et au Fossoyeur.

Quand vint le moment de narrer l'évasion de Mathieu et Durendal, ce fut ce dernier qui s'en chargea, Mathieu étant encore faible et devant avant tout se reposer.

« Attend un peu, dit le Fossoyeur une fois qu'il eut finit son récit, tu es en train de dire que vous étiez enfermés au dernier sous-sol d'une prison secrète ultramoderne et ultra-sécurisé, avec des vidéos surveillances et des agents-ninjas-qui-en-fait-sont-des-aliens-raptors dans chaque couloirs, et que vous avez réussi à vous échapper, à _deux_, et en faisant au passage exploser une putain machine à contrôler les pensées ?

- C'est un bon résumé.» dit Durendal d'un ton léger, un petit sourire satisfait au bout des lèvres.

Le Fossoyeur écarquilla les yeux, regardant son camarade avec l'expression de Lois Lane qui découvre la véritable identité de Clark Kent/Superman.

Antoine sourit à son tour. Au fond, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient un peu tous des super-héros. Après tout, ils venaient bien de sauver la Terre, vrai ?

Alors qu'il savourait les plaisirs de l'auto-congratulation, un léger tremblement de terre ainsi qu'un vrombissement menaçant tira Antoine de ses agréables pensées.

Quoi _encore _?

Ils sortirent du camion et tournèrent leurs regards vers le bâtiment. Celui-ci commençait à remuer de manière alarmante. Les troupes de Bob l'encerclaient, et le général leurs fit signe de reculer.

Les murs vibraient, un peu de fumée s'échappant du sol. Puis le bâtiment commença à tourner sur lui même et s'éleva lentement. Sur le toit apparu un dôme en verre remplit de volutes d'énergie bleu électrique, une véritable petite tempête prisonnière du verre. Le son des vibrations devint insupportable alors que le bâtiment émergeait complément de terre et ils s'en écartèrent le plus possible en plaquant les mains sur leurs oreilles.

Quand il se dressa plusieurs mètres au dessus d'eux, Antoine réalisa enfin ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Ce truc c'est un vaisseau spatial. D'accord. Un vaisseau spatial. Parfaitement normal. »

Son ton était dur et haché. Antoine souffla de colère. Au prochain truc What The Fuck que lui enverrait le mec contrôlant son destin, il irait directement lui péter la gueule, parce que là il était ouvertement en train de se foutre de lui.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Après un instant de totale stupéfaction vint rapidement la panique. En effet, l'énorme chose volante dirigea vers eux son armement, et il y avait fort à parier qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de s'en protéger.

Ils se mirent à courir aux camions pour s'enfuir. Ils n'avaient pratiquement aucune chance d'atteindre les bord de la hit-zone du vaisseaux avant que celui-ci n'ait finit charger son arme, seulement avaient-ils une autre solution ?

Mais alors que tout espoir semblait perdu, des chats surgirent tout autour d'eux, sortant des arbres et des buissons aux alentours comme de nul part. Ils ignorèrent totalement les humains abasourdis et se disposèrent en arc de cercle entre eux et la menace du vaisseaux spatial. Juste à l'instant où les Raptoriens se mirent a tirer, les chats activèrent leurs colliers et un champs de force se matérialisa, les protégeant à la fois eux et les humains du rayon mortel.

Quand le vaisseaux fit feu, le faisceau s'écrasa contre ce mur d'énergie et rien ne pu passer au travers. Bob ordonna à ses soldats de s'arrêter et ils contemplèrent l'étrange spectacle se déroulant devant leurs yeux. Le vaisseaux retenta par trois fois de les abattre, mais ce fut trois échecs consécutif, le mur d'énergie resta inébranlable face à leurs assauts. Alors les Raptoriens finir par abandonner et ils disparurent dans l'espace.

Ne restait plus sur place que l'unité spécial du général Bob Lennon et l'armée de chat se faisant face dans un silence de mort. Les soldats commencèrent à lever leur armes en direction de leurs anciens adversaires, par mesure de sécurité, mais Bob les arrêta d'un geste, et avança seul vers l'armée ennemie – qui en fin de compte ne l'était peut être pas tant - . En face, voyant le mouvement de l'humain, le général des chats s'avança de même. Ils finirent par se faire face à mi-chemin entre les deux armées. Tout le monde fixait la scène avec attention.

« Vous nous avez sauvés, constata simplement Bob, rompant le silence pour la première fois.

- C'est exact, répondit le chat, et Bob fut un instant surpris de pouvoir le comprendre, mais il se dit qu'après ce qu'il venait de se passer plus grand chose ne pouvait l'étonner.

- Mais, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Et la Guerre humano-féline ?

- Vous vous rendez miaintenant compte qu'humiains et félins ont un ennemia commun bien plus dangereux, et qui ne serait que trop heureux de nous voir nous battre. Il n'a jamais été notre but de conquérir votre monde. Nous désirons seulement que nos deux espèces continuent à coexister paisiblement comme nous le faisons si bien depuis tant d'années. En revanche, on ne peut pas dire la même chose des Raptoriens. Laissez moi vous expliquer. »

Le chat prit une grande inspiration et commença son incroyable histoire.

« Le peuple des chats n'en est mialheureusement pas à son premier contact avec ces créatures. Il y de ça plusieurs mialliers d'années, nous étions un peuple pacifique n'aspirant qu'a une existence paisible sur Félix, notre planète d'origine, quand les Raptoriens sont arrivés. Voyant que nous n'avions pas de moyens de défense, ils ne se sont même pas donné la peine d'infiltrer notre société avec leurs fourbes subterfuges et sont directement passé à l'invasion mialitaire brutale dans le but de faire de nous leurs esclaves. Ce fut un miassacre. Trop peu d'entre nous ont pu s'échapper dans des navettes de secours contenant les dernières miaettes de notre civilisation. L'une d'entre elles à atterrie sur cette planète, dans ce que vous appelez actuellement l'Égypte ancienne. Nous avons utiliser nos dernières ressources technologiques pour mettre au point un moyen de neutraliser l'armement Raptorien, et quand un de leur vaisseaux-chasseur est revenu pour nous extermianer, nous avons réussit à les repousser. Les indigènes de cette planète se sont alors miat à nous vénérer comme des Dieu, célébrant l'histoire myathique du chat qui vainquit le serpent, et nous nous sommes dit que nous pourrions vivre ici des jours paisibles, en fin de compte. Depuis ce jour nos deux espèces cohabitent en toute amiatié.»

Le général des chats avait terminé son discours, et Bob ne savait pas s'il devait être impressionné, compatissant ou totalement flippé (ou s'il devait grimacer face à son accent). Il décida de s'en foutre et tendit une main amical au chat, qui la saisit, comme le scellement officieux de l'armistice humano-felin.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Peu après, des agents du gouvernement – des vrais cette fois-ci – arrivèrent pour mettre un point final à la situation. Apparemment ils recueillaient les déclarations de Bob et Nyo sur ce qui venait de se passer et mettaient au point les détails de l'accord de paix avec le général des chats.

On avait demandé aux civils de se tenir à l'écart des discussions, sans pour autant leur donner l'autorisation de partir. Ça aurait pu les agacer en d'autres circonstances, mais ils étaient tellement à bout de force qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'une envie : rentrer à la maison. Ils espéraient simplement qu'on les laisseraient partir sans problème. Mais après tout, ils étaient les gentils, alors il ne pouvait rien leurs arriver... non ?

Finalement un agent s'approcha d'eux. Sa tenue – costume et lunettes noirs – les fit frissonner à cause des mauvais souvenirs qu'elle remuait. L'agent s'arrêta devant eux et les regarda tour à tour.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on vas bien pouvoir faire de vous. »

Un poids tomba dans l'estomac d'Antoine. Non, ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça...

« Je plaisante ! Dit l'agent en levant les mains devant lui en un geste défensif, réagissant à leurs mines défaites. Je suis l'agent Sloan. Au nom du gouvernement, et de l'humanité toute entière, je tient à vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait. Sans votre courage et votre obstination, qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu de la Terre à l'heure actuelle.

- Mais? Intervint Grenier, insensible aux flatteries. Parce qu'il y a toujours un mais, n'est-ce pas?»

L'agent sourit.

«_ Mais_, reprit-il, nous vous demandons de garder ce que vous savez pour vous pour l'instant. Pas d'inquiétude, nous n'avons pas l'intention de dissimuler à la population la menace qui pèse maintenant sur nos épaules, cependant nous aimerions avoir un peu de temps pour nous y préparer avant de faire une déclaration pouvant potentiellement déclencher un mouvement de panique.»

Les youtubers hochèrent la tête. Ce marché leur paraissait tout à fait juste.

«Toutefois, continua l'agent, sachez que tous ceux qui connaissent l'existence de la Team W vous vouent respect et reconnaissance.

- La Team W?

- Abréviation de Team Web. C'est comme ça que vous serez répertorié dans les archives secrètes du gouvernement. Ça vous plaît ? »

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Alors qu'ils étaient reconduits chez eux par les voitures noirs du gouvernement, Antoine regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Mathieu, qui dormait la tête reposant contre son épaule, avait loupé la fin du dialogue avec l'agent et il devrait lui réexpliquer à son réveil. Il sourit affectueusement en repensant à se qu'avait dit Sloan.

Ça sonnait bien. C'était définitivement un bon nom pour eux.

La Team Web.

* * *

Merci à MoonHeavy pour sa review :) (tu n'as pas besoin de dire grand chose, tant que tu prend le temps de laisser un mot j'apprécie le geste)

Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu des trucs m'empêchant de poster plus tôt.

C'est la fin de cette fic! Je posterais sans doute un épilogue, mais ce sera quelque chose de très court. Aussi j'annonce que j'ai une seconde fic en préparation, qui devrait être plus réaliste et plus sombre mais toujours aussi bien (voir mieux, j'espère).

Merci à tous et à toutes qui m'ont suivis :)


	15. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

La vie avait repris son cours tranquille. La guerre des chats avait cessé totalement et les Raptoriens étaient repartis chez eux, quelque part à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Le Fossoyeur et Mathieu s'étaient remis de leurs blessures, même si ce dernier avait encore des migraines de temps en temps.

Antoine était tranquillement installé chez lui, en chausson, et il buvait un café en lisant le journal. Il appréciait de pouvoir faire la grasse-mat' d'autant plus que les dernières semaines avaient été quelques peu... survoltés.

Il voulait vérifier ce que racontait le journal sur les événements récents. Durendal avait été relâché – comme tout les autres – après qu'ait été signé la paix avec les chats, et l'incarcération de Mathieu avait été expliqué comme "une erreur dans l'identification de ses empreintes digitales". Tsss.

Il repensa à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis l'épisode du CCC.

Loki avait fait appel de la décision de censure de ses vidéos, et était en passe de gagner son procès. Durendal avait trouvé un producteur non-extra-terrestre pour son film et Grenier avait décidé de laisser tomber définitivement le Temple des Anciens Sages et d'officialiser son retour en ville.

Mathieu était retourné chez son psy pour renouveler son traitement, mais quand celui-ci, mécontent du fait qu'il l'ait interrompu sans son consentement – évidement Mathieu n'avait pas pu lui en expliquer la raison – avait une nouvelle fois insisté pour faire prendre à Mathieu un traitement plus fort qui supprimerait totalement ses personnalités, Mathieu en avait eu assez et l'avait envoyé bouler. Antoine ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour cette décision, qu'il comprenait complètement, mais le savoir sans suivi l'inquiétait quand même un peu. Il aurait à lui en toucher deux mots.

Il grimaça en lisant les petites lignes de son article. Il annonçait que toutes les mesures contre la "propagande féline" avaient été abrogé. Ça, c'était le positif, mais ce que l'article annonçait du bout des lèvres sans trop développer, c'est que le ministre de la Justice a autorisé le CCC - dont l'effectif avait subi une totale réorganisation - à conserver les informations recueillis même si les personnes étaient innocentées par la suite, et a ordonné de les enregistrer dans des systèmes de traitement de données. Mais bon, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir.

Il tourna la page et fronça les sourcils en lisant l'intitulé de l'article.

«Alexandra Laurent, présentatrice phare de l'émission "Une chance de changer votre vie" séduite elle aussi par la plastification : interview exclusive »

_J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de prendre cette importante décision. Jazia [ref à Jazia Crusher, chirurgienne esthétique de renom spécialiste de la plastification] a été pour beaucoup dans ma conversion au perfectisme. Elle est arrivé à me convaincre en évoquant toutes les perspectives d'ouvertures professionnel que m'offrirait cette opération._

L'article continuait sur des pages et des pages. La plastification ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce truc ?

Décidément, le monde n'avait pas finit de le surprendre.

* * *

Et voila c'est finit!

Les derniers paragraphes servent de transition avec la prochaine histoire, donc si ça vous intéresse n'hésitez pas à faire un tour.

Merci à Kidalie et Siffly pour leurs reviews, et à Siffly pour avoir accepté de me beta-reader pour la prochaine fic :)


End file.
